One Shadow's Love
by unexpectedhero
Summary: There are many things that can change a person's life for good. What happens when Hattori Hanzo experience this change? Will he be ever changed? Hanzo X OC
1. Shadows

The nights of war, are the darkest. Not knowing who or what is out there lurking for you. This thing will eat you alive; you will feel the pain of the bite on your side. Yes, the thing that lurks out there is neither demon nor monster. It's your own shadow that seeks your soul. You have no where to run from it, no where to hide. If you wish to escape the pain and fear of what you dread of, then, listen closely. The only way to be safe is to know his name, and his name, its Hattori Hanzo. Yes he's a mere human who seeks the darkness, now you know it's not a demon, so you can penetrate it. But be warned, you never lose your shadow, and he is your shadow.

Hattori Hanzo won't eat you, or burn your flesh to the bone. He only comes to serve his master's will. He is a very skilled warrior with a ninja's heart. His heart is darkness but it is true. So no matter how hard you try to stop him, he will never give up. That's why most people fear Hanzo. If this is so then you have a small chance surviving.

Once you're his target there's no way of getting out. He will hunt you down so quietly. Once you think he's gone, and there's no way he could have followed you, then you will feel the utmost of pain and die quickly and painfully. You see he is like the darkness itself, tracing your every move down to the kill. Very scary, but still I would never misjudge Hanzo, never.

The weapon that Hanzo carries isn't long or gruesome; it's merely a framer's tool. A Kusari-Gama is what they call it. It's simply a sickle with a chain. It's very useful to a ninja like Hanzo. With the kusari-gama he is able to attack from a distance and trapping his enemy with the chain then claim his soul with the sickle.

With all this talk isn't about how strong Hanzo is, not about how dark, he is, it's about how he will change. Yes just one thing can change the coldest, darkest, and fearless into a man with kindness. What ever the thing is, it's how it changes Hanzo for good. But will the thing be inanimate or will it be alive? And how will it change him ever so deeply? For someone to find out is to fall in love with someone. . .

As the night at the Tokugawa Army's camp, Ieyasu has order his army to rest, for sure he knows that Toyotomi Army will not attack, for their men are also weak from battle. His men did what he ordered and rested. Each of the men also had their pleasure times with the ladies too. They've been in the war for a long time, so most men are getting tired of waiting, if you know what I'm talking about.

Ieyasu also took time off, he rested in his chamber where the servants fed him by hand, He was most tired but he knew something is amiss. What was it that he had forgotten about? As he scanned the room he noticed there's no shadow among the walls or floor. Then it came to him, he bet that Hattori Hanzo is outside keeping guard.

"My helpful servants, will you send two soldiers to me? Just pick only two and tell them that Lord Ieyasu is calling for them. They have a special task to do for me" Ieyasu stopped his feeding and lifted up his hand. The servants bowed to him and step back towards the door. Each one made their way out then closed the door behind them, leaving Ieyasu alone to think. "Oh dear Hanzo, if you are truly the guardian of the Tokugawa family, then you should rest. Many new attacks may need your service" Ieyasu told himself.

While the servants are making they way to soldiers quarters, Hanzo is also having sometime to think to himself. As he stood upon the roof of housing he watched the leaves swiftly move pass him. Each leaf heading towards the south where the wind blows. Hanzo lifted up his hand and caught a leaf in his palm. He softly grasped is then asked himself, "What drives you to head where the wind blows? Do you wish to move this way or do you wish to move freely?" Hanzo opened his hand and slowly the leaf that Hanzo caught drifted off in another direction then the winds.

The servants picked two men and made their way along with the men to Ieyasu's room. The first servant opened the door; she opened it wide so the others can come in too. The two men quickly bowed to Ieyasu, their heads were touching the ground. "What is it my Lord?" the first man asked.

"I would like you to put this letter on the pillar outside of your quarters. The pillar isn't too high so you should be able to place it on the pillar. Since the winds are strong tonight I wish for you to stick a needle into the letter and leave it there. Once you have left it there leave quickly. Do not watch it at any cost. Do you hear me?" Ieyasu spoke up with a serious voice. He knew that Hanzo will answer the letter by returning to him. He wished for Hanzo's health to be in good condition for the next battle.

"Yes My Lord!" the two men said at the same time. The first one raised up to grab the letter from Ieyasu. They bowed once more then stood up. As did the servants they both exited in an orderly manner. Ieyasu looked out to the widow. The moon was shining bright. It usually never shines this bright during the spring season. "So something wonderful will happen tonight, but what?" Ieyasu asked himself.

The two men did what Ieyasu asked. One climbed up the pillar and stuck the needle into the letter. The letter flew gracefully among the winds. The two men hurried away as told by Ieyasu. Not one stayed behind to see what will happen. For an half an hour the letter flew among the winds on the pillar.

Hanzo skipped from each building to the pillar. The planted his feet on the pillar and grabbed the letter that was floating about. Hanzo grasped it tightly and read it to himself. "Dear Hanzo, Please return to my quarters for a request. I ask for you quickly". Hanzo dropped the letter to the winds and vanished to Ieyasu's quarters.

Ieyasu rested on his bed still gazing out to the bright moon. He heard to soft sounds of a shadow then turned to see Hanzo knelling down to Ieyasu. Ieyasu smiled then stood up. "Hanzo, I wish for you to rest. No one will attack during this time. Go sleep, bathe, or find pleasure amongst these wonderful women" Ieyasu said with a bit of laughter.

"As you wish, but the shadow will not rest easily. Lord Ieyasu , I'm not certain if the Toyotomi will attack but I would like on be on guard if they do try to attack-" Hanzo was about to finish his sentence but has cut off by Ieyasu's hand on his shoulder. "I will go and rest now Lord Ieyasu". Hanzo vanished ever so quickly as he came. Ieyasu just laughed at Hanzo's ways then fell into a slumber not to far from the laughter.

Hanzo did what his Master said, but he will not rest. He wandered off to a lake not too far from camp, but it was very close the forest. The forest gave off a creepy, dark feeling. For Hanzo, it was nothing but a forest. Well anyway, the lake was for Hanzo's bathe. He hated to be watch by the men in the bathe house at camp. He felt fine being alone so he always bathed alone.

Hanzo looked upon the water and saw his reflection. He slowly pulled off his armor then his upper garments. He let them dropped to the ground, and soon enough he was bare besides his mask. He pulled the mask off from the top. His hair from the ponytail slipped down. He looked up to the sky then back down to the water to see his face that's been hiding from the light.

Hanzo brought his kusari-gama along with him just to be safe. He hid the weapon in his clothes so it wasn't possible to catch the weapon easily. Hanzo stepped on his clothes to feel the weapon to make sure it was there, and then he stepped into the cold water. He welcomed the cold water amongst his bare body filled with scars and cuts. Most of the large cuts where wrapped up but he pulled off the wrapping to feel the cold water on the hot cuts.

Hanzo stepped deeper into the water. The soft strings of the water wrapped around Hanzo tightly, he simply pushed them away then made his way deeper. Soon enough the water was at his chin. He dived in, the bubbles rose to the top then they stopped rising. For minutes no sign of neither bubbles nor Hanzo was visible through the water. The air for Hanzo was running out, he made his way back up to the top. He gasped for the air softly.

The night air and wind was so quiet. Hanzo felt relax for once, just gazing to the moon. From his eye he saw the small carters that moon had. He smiled a bit to the soft light of the moon.

His relax didn't last long. He heard the cry of soldiers from the forest and running foot steps. Hanzo quickly reached for his kusari-gama, he moved it under the water so no one could see it; Hanzo held his defense position until he would see some type of sign to attack.

Hanzo stood in silence as the footsteps became louder. He clenched the kusari-gama tightly in his hand. His eyes squinted to see a better view of the forest. He imagines it to be the Toyotomi army charging towards the camp. His thoughts were cut off by drops of rain. He didn't see any cloud when he looked up to the moon. But when looked around him he saw blood. Someone has shed blood in that forest but how?

Hanzo was now eager to find out who's out there. Then he saw a beautiful young maiden dressed in a short red dress that was cut at the middle thighs. The dress had no sleeves; along the rip of the dress was a black lace all around it. Her hair was brown and pulled up with red chop sticks. She carried a kunai holder on her leg, a bag on her shoulder, and a small pouch on her waist; they were all red of course.

Hanzo froze from her beauty; he stared at the young maiden until she fell on her face to the blood-mud ground. He jumped then watched as Toyotomi's army picked her up. The young maiden screamed and kicked about, "Let me go! I will kill you, and I can!" Hanzo watched them take her away. He had no feelings for any body but then he struck one man out with his kusari-gama. He wasn't the only one surprised, everyone else was too.

"Leave the girl alone" Hanzo spoke up. The men turned to Hanzo and showed their swords. Hanzo grinned; he lifted his kusari-gama higher then started to swing it around. Faster and faster it went. He then let it slide to the two other men there. Their heads went flying off as the girl dropped to the ground. "Hand me my clothes" Hanzo spoke in his normal tone to the girl.

With no comments the young maiden ran to Hanzo's clothes. Quickly she handed her savior's clothes to him. Hanzo walked out from the water, he grabbed his clothes very quickly. The young maiden turned around so she wouldn't watch him change, "I'm very thankful for your saving. May I know the name of my savior?" the young maiden asked. Hanzo said nothing; he simply placed his clothes and mask on very fast.

"I heard the cries from here! Hurry and catch the girl! I heard that a ninja saved her!" the cries of the men of Toyotomi came from the forest. The young maiden flinched then smiled. She turned to see that Hanzo was all dressed. "Since you saved me, I'll defeat these guys for you". The young maiden pulled out multiple kunai with strings attached to each one from her holder.

"I'll shall fight with you, the shadow will never back down from a fight" Hanzo said. He gripped on to his kusari-gama; he lifted it up to his chest then stepped forward. The young maiden smiled, nodded, and ran up to the men in the forest.

She charged into them, first she spun around with the kunai cutting the men and leaving them in fright. After her small attack Hanzo appeared behind each one with his kusari-gama, he stabbed, sliced, and spun the kusari-gama on to the backs of the men. The young maiden threw her kunai up to two trees that were parallel and swung into the oncoming men; she kicked them in the chest then pulled her kunai out of the tree and landed. Hanzo then sliced the remaining men through their torso area; their upper part fell over in bloodshed.

"What did you do to get the Toyotomi Army after you? You do know that if this goes on any longer I may have to kill you" Hanzo said. Lucky for the young maiden the men had fled right after most of their men were killed. The young maiden sighed then looked at Hanzo, "They thought they could make me their pleasure partner. I am sorry that I brought a burden upon you, if you do have a Master or Lord, may I speak to him? I will not harm him; I'm not a spy for the Toyotomi Army. If I was then I wouldn't have killed so many men". Hanzo just nodded a bit then lead the way to Ieyasu's quarters hoping that the girl wasn't a spy. She was so strong and very beautiful. He didn't want to hurt her but wanted to be with her.

The dim light of Ieyasu's candle burned in his quarter. Many shadows stood high upon the walls, the shadows danced happily as the candle flickered. Ieyasu was asleep at this but he was awaked by the sound of a shadow. Once he woke up he saw Hanzo knelling to him and the young maiden bowing to him.

"Hanzo, what is the meaning of this!" Ieyasu huffed as he rubbed his eyes. The anger was building up inside of him but he was still too tired to let it out. He watched as Hanzo raised his head to speak, "Master Ieyasu, this young maiden has thwarted an attack by the Toyotomi. They've fled back into their camp. Once she had finished her attack on the Toyotomi she asked to see you".

"I see, amazing. This young maiden as thwarted an attack. She's so young though. What is you name young maiden?" Ieyasu asked so quickly, he was awake by now, after being surprised by Hanzo and the young maiden. Slowly the young maiden rose from her bow, she looked at Ieyasu with sad eyes and looked away, "I am sorry, but I have no name. My parents abandon me in the winter when I was born; they never gave me a name". Ieyasu's gasped, "What horrible parents! I'm very sorry that you never had a family and never received a name. Please accept my apology" Ieyasu bowed his head.

"Thank you, but I do not need sympathy right now I need a place to stay for the night. If I may ask, could I borrow a bed? I know you're a Lord but please Lord Ieyasu, I will not be a burden to your army at all" The young maiden went to a bow again. Ieyasu laughed then said, "Of course! I will offer you a room and food; I thank you for thwarting the attack, so please make yourself at home!" The young maiden quickly jumped up in excitement then bowed to Ieyasu and said thank you over three times.

"Hattori Hanzo will guide you to a room, it's not the best but it's comfortable. You shall be served with the night's dinner as well my dear child. Please be at ease for the night" Ieyasu smiled, the servants opened the door for Hanzo and the young maiden. The young maiden bowed to Ieyasu, Hanzo bowed his head to Ieyasu and followed the young maiden out of Ieyasu's room.

Hanzo led the young maiden to her room. The night was quiet, besides the sound of laughter of the men and the winds blowing. Hanzo wasn't making any eye contact to the young maiden but she was looking at him, a lot.

"Hattori Hanzo, it's a wonderful name. I think it suits you very well" the young maiden said. Hanzo kept walking without moving his eyes or head. "I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this, if I become a burden during my stay then I will be on my way" the young maiden said softly.

Still nothing came from Hanzo; the young maiden respected that but was pretty mad about him not responding. Hanzo walked to the room where the young maiden stayed and opened the door for her. The room was just a bed and a bath. Very small but it seemed nice to the young maiden who was on the road for her whole life.

Before Hanzo took his first step out, the young maiden grabbed his arm. "Hanzo, if it's all right. Could we meet tomorrow night, before I leave? I would like to talk to you. You see I'm- I just would like to see you before I leave, if it's all right" the young maiden said so softly to Hanzo. Hanzo turned his head to the side and looked at her with the corner of his eye, "It's all right, and I'll meet you at the forest".

"_She's so graceful and beautiful. What am I saying? I cannot let this girl over come me, but it's hard for me not to think of her, so what is wrong? Why do I feel this feeling in my stomach when I'm around her? I feel so happy, no! Keep it together, the war is at hand and you need to protect Master Ieyasu, and make him the Lord of these lands!" _Hanzo thought to himself._ "I cannot let her get to me, no matter what. I have a master to serve, I will not give in to the light" _Hanzo stood in his room. The futon was laid out by the wall that was furthers from the window. Hanzo grabbed on to his mask and pulled it off. "Damn it, pull it together" Hanzo told himself as he took a seat on his futon. He thought about the war and the killing he would be doing, he tired so hard to keep her out oh his mind but it was not use. She was there all of the time. "Will this become my weakness?"

The night was dark by now, no sound, not even the wind. Hanzo leaned back upon the futon and closed his eyes. Slowly he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. With nothing but darkness in his mind, not even the young maiden. As always his dreams were pointless and dark, he ever dreamed in his life, he had no dreams. . .

thud

Hanzo shot open his eyes to the bright sunlight gleaming down upon him. He pulled himself up from the futon; he grabbed his face the picked out the sleep from his eyes. He pulled on his mask then looked around to see the sound maker. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him, still he checked once more to see anything.

thud, thud

Hanzo turned his head to the door where he heard the sound. He sighed with relief; it was only the servants checking on him. Hanzo stood up from the futon; he looked out the window then looked at the door. He watched the door open and saw a servant bowing to him. Hanzo bowed his head to the servant then watched her leave. "I bet Master Ieyasu is still asleep" Hanzo smiled under his mask. His smile went back into the normal frown; he jumped out from the window and quickly made his way to Ieyasu's quarters.

Hanzo heard the sound of Ieyasu talking, and then he heard some soldiers talking. _"The attack all ready? Was it because of the young maiden?"_ Hanzo thought to himself. Hanzo suddenly appeared behind Ieyasu. "Master Ieyasu, is something wrong?" Hanzo spoke so silently.

"Ah, Hanzo you're here. I'm very glad you could make it. The Toyotomi has just order an attack on us; they want it in two days. I've just order our men to great ready for the attack. As for you, you need to make sure the young maiden gets out quickly and safely" Ieyasu turned his head to Hanzo. Hanzo nodded and said, "She said she'll be leaving tonight. I'll guide her out". Ieyasu nodded back to Hanzo and turned to the soldiers. "That is all, you may leave" Ieyasu raised his hand up. Before Ieyasu could see Hanzo again he disappeared quickly as he came.

The young maiden made her way around the camp, she searched for Hanzo but with no luck he wasn't to be found. She also asked some of the other ninjas but they laughed at her then went on with their day. The young maiden was pretty disappointed not seeing Hanzo. The young turned back around then headed back to her room. Once she reached her door she felt like she was being watched. Quickly she turned around to see Hanzo standing there.

"Hanzo, I've been looking for you!"

Hanzo glared at her, his eyes were cold. His coldness brought shivers to the young maiden. The young maiden looked down then away to the door. She grabbed on the handle and pushed the open. Hanzo grabbed the door and closed it on her. The young maiden flinched then turned to Hanzo. She looked at him then went to open the door again. This time Hanzo didn't stop her, he merely watched her. "Tonight you must leave; I'll guide you to the next village where you'll be safe. I must warn you, if you ever come back I will kill you". Hanzo's words brought shock to the young maiden.

"I know. I know Hanzo. I'm glad I met you. For some reason you brought happiness upon me. I don't know why, but you did. You made me feel happy" the young maiden entered her room. She turned to Hanzo for closing the door.

Hanzo placed his foot in the door way. He pulled off his mask slowly and grabbed the young maiden's chin. He pulled her close to him, slowly he placed his lips upon her's. Hanzo pulled back, "You made me feel different too, that's why you should never come back. If I change then I will have a dream, a dream about you. I need only to serve my Master and that's it. If you get in the way-" Hanzo pulled on his mask, he stepped back then disappeared out of the young maiden's eyes.

"_If I change then I will have a dream, a dream about you. I need only to serve my Master and that's it. If you get in the way" _the young maiden thought to herself. In her lonely room she only thinks of that phase. She held herself in sadness and happiness. "He cares, but, I must go on with my journey" the young maiden said to herself. Tears filled her eyes so, and then they fell upon her cheeks. The cold water ran down her face to her arms. . .

The day became night, and night became loneliness. The young maiden made her way to the forest where she first met Hanzo. The ground was still bloodily, along with a few bodies laid upon the ground. She looked at the blood splatter ground then up to the crescent moon. To the young maiden it also seemed blood splattered.

"Are you ready to leave?" The haunting voice of Hanzo filled the air of the night. The young maiden turned to Hanzo and saw him in a different outfit than before (2nd costume of the first game). The young maiden nodded softly; on her she carried the same things. "Let's head out before it gets cold".

Hanzo led the way slowly without talking. He heard the soft sound of the young maiden's breathing. He looked at her with the corner of his eye. She looked at him then opened her mouth slowly. Hanzo covered it with his finger, "I do not know why I kissed you. It just something I needed to get off my chest". Hanzo removed his finger then looked at the young maiden.

"Do you wish to know why I'm on this journey? The journey to no where" the young maiden asked. Hanzo just kept on looking at her, to her that was a yes. "I'm looking for a worthy Master. A Master I'm able to protect, a Master who even protects me, even if I'm lower then them".

"There aren't too many men who are willing to do that. My bet is that you leave here and find a place to work. Soon after you should start a new life; Forget the Mater, forget about what happened in the past, forget about- me" Hanzo looked away, he then started off again.

"How am I supposed to forget about someone who made me feel happy? How can I, how can you!" the young maiden raised her voice loudly. Her echo was heard through the forest night. Hanzo stopped then turned a glare to her.

"I've it done many times before; don't think I can't do it again! My job isn't to be happy, my job in life is to serve my Master, and my Master always comes first! If you're trying to find a loyal Master then you must forget about everything else besides him!" Hanzo said harshly to the young maiden.

Nothing came from the young maiden. She merely stared at Hanzo with tears flowing. Her tears shimmered in the moonlight; they shined upon her beautiful face. Hanzo turned around, "Once you pass the forest there will be a village there. Go find an Inn and never return". Hanzo vanished leaving the young maiden alone, only the moon will guide her out of the dark forest.

The young maiden found the village that was located past the forest. The village was peaceful but she missed Hanzo being next to her. She felt sad and lonely once more. She didn't want to leave Hanzo, she loved the way she felt around him. The young maiden took a deep breath slowly and let it out with tears. The young maiden cried where she stood. She gasps for air so softly, she fell on her knees, and she cried her heart out. She cried over a man that never dreamed before. How can she cry over this man? For an hour she cried there until an old lady found her. The old lady took her in and made her feel welcomed but still her heart ached for Hanzo.

"Poor dear what's wrong, why do you cry these sad tears?"

"I finally felt what it was like to be happy. So did the man, but he served Lord Ieyasu, he couldn't feel the way I did. I know he wanted to but, sadly he had to turn me down. I thought he could be happy but I fell in love with a man who never had a dream" the young maiden cried softly.

"Oh dear, how horrible; But Lord Ieyasu is a very strong man and if your love must serve him, then he should. I heard that Lord Ieyasu is going so fight the Toyotomi Army in two days. I hope your man will be all right" the old lady grabbed a blanket and placed it over the young maiden.

"Hanzo" the young maiden grasped the blanket tightly. She placed her side on the futon that the old lady placed out for her. The young maiden fell asleep in the warm blanket. She dreamed that in a battle that Hanzo will be struck in the back. Painfully he falls to his knees while the enemy slowly comes towards him.

The young maiden cried in her sleep as her dream went on. She knew that this dream wasn't her imagination; she knows that this will happen to Hanzo. She feared for the worst, but he wanted it this way, but why? Why doesn't he want to feel the glorious feeling that you get when you hold someone tightly or when you smile.

For the next two days the young maiden thought about her vision. She cried over it all day until the cries of villagers saying that the Toyotomi Army is heading to the Ieyasu Camp. She flinched in silence as she thought about Hanzo dieing.

What could she do? Will she sit here and wait till she hears the news that Hanzo Hattori died in battle? Will she? The young maiden stood up from her futon. She grasped her fist, "No, I will not wait till Hanzo dies! I will come and show him my love for him; I will stand beside him to my very death!" The young maiden ran out to the Tokugawa Camp in search of Hanzo.

When she arrived to the camp she saw the soldiers all line up for battle. Many of them were ninjas, and few of them were women. So if she disguised herself into one of the ninjas then she wouldn't be noticed. So she did what she thought. She quickly and silently placed on the clothes and lined up along with the women.

They all marched out to the battle field where they met along with the Toyotomi Army. As the two leaders talked to each other before the battle, she searched around to see Hanzo. He was no where to be found. She waited till the battle to being so she can find Hanzo.

A group of ninjas ran off to one side while the other group ran off to the other side. The young maiden quickly picked the first group to go along with; she hoped this one led to Hanzo. Well it didn't lead to Hanzo but to a huge battle. The young maiden had no choice she had to fight against the enemy. She had to, just to find Hanzo.

For two hours the battle went on, and in no sight of Hanzo. The young maiden wouldn't give up until she would find him. She searched and searched, until she came across and large battle. The battle contained two enemy officers along with their army. It seemed like they were fighting against one of her officers. She came into the battle and saw Hanzo getting hit pretty bad.

Hanzo's blood went into the air as he hit the ground. The young maiden ran into the battle. She killed off many men, attacking one by one and then multiple men. Hanzo looked up to the young maiden in shock then stood up. The young maiden then threw out her kunai to the two officers.

"Hanzo, I will stay by your side" the voice of the young maiden ringed into Hanzo's ear. Hanzo gasped then turned his head to the young maiden. "Hanzo, I am in love with you" the young maiden pulled off the ninja mask. Her hair slicked down to her shoulders. "I'm sorry Hanzo but I will not leave you".

Hanzo glared into the eyes of the young maiden. He pulled down his mask and grabbed the young maiden's waist. He pulled her close to him hard. His lips glued on to the young maiden's. The young maiden wrapped her arms around Hanzo's neck. Slowly he forced his tongue into her mouth; he moved his tongue around her's so softly. Hanzo pulled back and smiled. "You shall not leave my side either, Akane" Hanzo pulled up his mask.

Akane smiled with tears. She finally received a name from her first love. She was in love with a man who never dreamed, until now. He has a wonderful dream that soars into the Heavens. A dream that isn't darkness nor shadow, but light and life.

-The Loving Hanzo? The Next Battle, Against the Handsome Magoichi Saika!-


	2. Love or Pain?

_The dreams were restless; death, horror, and betrayal. And who was the victim? Hanzo. And who was the accuser? Akane. There in darkness Akane is being taken away by a dark figure with a shadowy face and dark whelming eyes. Could this be Hanzo? No, then why would Hanzo be watching from the back? Akane is in this shadow's arms while she laughs. Hanzo felt the stingy pain in his chest. It struck Hanzo to the ground, he fell head first into the floor. Once he looked up Akane was gone by the shadow. Could this be Hanzo? But why is he in pain then? Hanzo tear, salt water dripped from his eyes on his cold cheeks. Hanzo leaned his head into the ground seeing the tears dripping on the close floor._

Hanzo jerked up in his bed. Covered in wounds and bandages the heavy pain still on his heart. He grabbed his chest squeezing it hard trying to make the pain go away. He moaned, letting his head fall into his chest. His chin almost reached his neck. He made a very soft cry leaning backwards on the bed still clinging on to his chest. He kept his eyes opened as long as he could but they grew heavy and blurry. Soon enough his body gave up into a sleep once again.

_By the next time Hanzo was awaked he felt a soft light body on his stomach. There he looked down to see Akane asleep on him. Hanzo did not want to wake her up; he moved very slowly moving her into the bed and him out of it. He slipped on his clothes on, pulling up his mask, and grabbing hold of his kusari-gama. He jumped out from his window; he landed outside to be in a different area then before. Hanzo jerked his head around jumping up on to the roof. The Sun was setting into the large green mountains to the side. Hanzo looked over at the setting Sun seeing the Evening Star. He gazed at it, but as he did the picture of Akane came into his mind—and what had happened the last battle. Hanzo shook his head going back on task. He jumped to the ground to notice that everything was in a tent not in shofuso. He hoped he wasn't captive but he couldn't have been; besides Akane was here—that would only make it worse though. Hanzo walked behind the tents keeping himself hidden if he was a captive._

"_Lord Hanzo!" a young soldier's voice came up from behind Hanzo. Without thinking Hanzo swung around throwing his kusari-gama at the soldier. The soldier ducked swiftly then falling to his butt. "Sir, I'm sorry for sneaking up on you but Lord Ieyasu is looking for you, Sir!" the soldier's voice was normal, not a hint of fear; Hanzo nodded jumping off away from the soldier._

_Hanzo landed in the middle of tents, he looked around seeing any sign of Lord Ieyasu's quarters. He went into the largest one in thinking it was his, and he was correct. In the tent sat Ieyasu with other generals; they all sat around a table where a large map with wooden symbols on certain places. Hanzo knew that this was the plan for the next battle. He observed it quickly with his eyes; he check on each wooden plank was a symbol and under the plank was a station that Ieyasu had built before hand._

"_Welcome Hanzo! I see you awaken from your slumber; are you in good health?" Ieyasu asked kindly rising up his hand. Hanzo nodded swiftly moving behind Ieyasu; "Good, Hanzo we were just discussing about the next battle. You've been out for a few days; we already formed out a battle plan. We are going against Mitsuhide and his army," Ieyasu pointed at wooden plank on the map._

"_Then is must be true that Mitsuhide rebelled against Oda; absurd is that what I say! He'll lose to us and thankfully too!" cried one of the generals on the other side. His face was in anger and happiness. "What a crazy man leaving his master!" he cried once more but this time slamming the table._

"_Yes he is a strange one, Hanzo we have to keep an eye out for him in battle," Ieyasu stood up. "I'm heading back to my quarters, we need our rest and that's what I'll be doing. Come and get me if anything comes up," Ieyasu said before leaving the meeting. The generals all stood up and bowed to Ieyasu as he disappeared into the outside._

_Hanzo followed Ieyasu closely behind looking around their new camping area. Ieyasu looked to Hanzo seeing he was uncertain of the new location. "Hanzo, you know that girl? That girl who should've left quite sometime ago? Why is she still here, I would want her out." Hanzo glanced at Ieyasu and looked away from his Master. "Hanzo, I saw what had happened last battle and I did not like it. I want her to leave your life and go some place else. This battle field is about war and striving to become leader, not some love story. I want her out!" His voice rose higher to show he was serious.  
_

_Hanzo knew this would've happened; he stopped in his tracks and turn to leave his Master. Ieyasu did not try to call him back he just went forward to his quarters to sleep the day's work. Hanzo quicken his pace and soon ran to his quarters where he should find Akane upon the bed where he had left her._

He pushed the curtains to the side and walked in, Akane was awake and she was sitting on the bed with her fingers fiddling. Hanzo walked to her side, his hand raised to touch to her shoulder, she shivered and leaned closer to him. Hanzo danced his fingers up her neck to her ear; he pushed her hair behind her ear. "Akane, you must leave…"

_  
Akane flinched, her head went into her chest and she gasped for air for the first cry. Hanzo knelt down to the bed side and he grabbed her arms within his hands. He turned her to face him and he stared at her with the warmest eyes he ever gave. Akane fell forward crying into his shoulder. "Why?!" she screamed_

Hanzo pulled her back and lifted her chin, then blood splattered across the floor, Hanzo stood there with his kusari-gama in his hand, Akane spread across the floor with her stomach cut open and her guts slipping out. Hanzo stepped back and screamed, his hands slammed into his head where he started to pull out his hair.

Hanzo awoke this time he wasn't dreaming, sweat bullets dripped down his body, and his sheets were wet from perspire. He threw off the covers; he dragged himself out of the futon and scooted to the large bowl filled with water and a rag. He threw the rag aside and picked up the bowl, he placed the bowl against his lips and poured it down into his mouth. The sides that did not reach his mouth slipped upon his chin and down his chest.

Hanzo placed down the bowl which was now empty and laid back on the futon. He placed a hand on his forehead feeling the burning heat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; his dream scared him. He wondered if it was all true, if Lord Tokugawa wanted Akane out, or she did not love him as she said he did. He sighed heavily not knowing if it was his fear or a vision for the future, a warning.

"Hanzo, I'm glad to see that you're up."

Hanzo opened his eyes and sat up, Akane walked into the room carrying food in a basket; she smiled kindly and walked to his side where she placed down the food. Hanzo's stomach growled he reached over to the food slowly not sure if it was for him or Lord Tokugawa.

"Go ahead; I brought it here for you."

Hanzo picked up an onigiri and reached over to a tilted bowl filled with Okayu. He slurped down the okayu and then munched at the onigiri, he did this over and over until what he had was gone, then came seconds with a bowl of Gohan and two anpans.

Akane smiled as she watched Hanzo chow down quickly on the food she had made for him. She turned to her side to picked up a bottle of sake that only contained 12 alcohol, nothing too bad. Hanzo swallowed down the food and grabbed the sake cup that Akane poured for him and gulped that down.

"You have been asleep for five days Hanzo. I was worried you wouldn't wake up, the doctor said that you jus needed a lot of sleep, and also he said once you wake up you should have a well cooked meal for your breakfast." Akane poured another cup of sake for Hanzo and handed it to him. "I'm glad you enjoy my cooking.."

Hanzo stopped before he drank the cup, he looked at her in surprise then he tried to hide a smile but his eyes showed it. Akane was fearful at first, thinking she was a bad cook but once she saw that sparkle in his eye, she knew it was okay. Hanzo placed the cup back to her to pour more, "Akane, you make a delicious meal."

Akane's face went red, the color red of her outfit; she looked down smiling and started to giggle a little. Hanzo raised an eyebrow wondering what was wrong; she pulled her head back up and nodded her head in a 'thank you'. Hanzo nodded back in a 'your welcome'.

Hanzo placed his hand at her cheek and moved his hand down slowly to her neck where he tickled it by brushing his fingers across it. Akane smiled, she leaned closer wanting a kiss from Hanzo. Hanzo placed his finger upon her lips and shook his head. "What's wrong Hanzo?"

Hanzo leaned forward, "Isn't the man in charge of the relationships?" Akane blinked and nodded her head slightly in a 'not sure' way. He chuckled and kissed her softly and briefly. Akane wanted it to be longer but he had pulled back and reached for the sake bottle; he drank it a little and placed it down. "Thank you Akane, but now I must go and meet with Tokugawa."

Akane shook her head, "He's out with a group searching for food and items for next battle. He did not wish to wake you, he left without you." Hanzo blinked thinking it wasn't like him to do something like that. "It's true; you can go ask one of the soldiers." Akane saw the uncertainty in Hanzo's eye before he could ask any questions.

Hanzo stood up and picked up his folded clothes from the side and started to place them on. "I see. Still it isn't like him to go off alone or even go off anywhere, unless it was truly important. What is he really doing?" Hanzo tied his pants on and looked down to Akane who was blushing slightly. Hanzo blinked then leaned down to her, she blushed more and turned her head away. Hanzo's fingers danced to her chin to make her face him, he kissed her again but this time longer and more passionate.

Akane took it in all the way and wrapped her arms around his neck; he lifted her up to her feet and held her by the waist. Akane ran her fingers to his ponytail and fiddled with it playfully. Hanzo pushed her harder into his body and his lips were pressed tightly against her's.

"Lord Hanzo!"

They both snapped their head to the entry where two soldiers stood there in blush, staring at the couple. Hanzo let go of Akane and turned around to place on his mask; Akane walked away from the soldiers blushing madly. Hanzo turned back around to the two soldiers.

"What is it?" Hanzo snapped.

"Uh—sir…um…well. Lord Tokugawa would like to see you in his quarters." Hanzo looked to Akane for a brief moment and then placed upon the upper part of his outfit. He walked out and pulled the two soldiers out of his quarter too.

Akane stood there for a moment and then hurried to pick up her empty basket then ran out. She watched Hanzo leave to Lord Tokugawa's quarters and then she turn to leave towards the forest. She had many reasons to go there, one, was to get away from the spreading rumors maybe, and two, she needed apples for the meal she would have with Hanzo at lunch.

She was in a hurry at first but then she slowed down her pace into a free skip and in a joyful laughter. She had kiss Hanzo, the first kiss in five days, she was extremely happy. She twirled in the air on her last jump to make her way into the forest.

The forest was calm, quiet, and green, peaceful, and silent. Things she liked to be around, maybe that's why she was attracted to Hanzo in the first place. She looked up, the trees blocked out most of the sunlight and made it look like a sea water green from below. She was mostly checking out for apples but the scenery had caught her eye. The apple trees weren't there, they were further into the forest.

She skipped closer to the middle or end, which ever was the way she was getting too. She spotted the red dots in the tree not far, she ran the way there. She didn't have a care in the world right now, she was too happy to know what was going on around her. She reached the tree; it was a lot bigger than it looked like it was. She jumped first trying to see if she could reach it, but not she was too little to reach it. If Hanzo was here he could just use his kusari-gama to knock them down.

Akane pouted as she had to climb her way up; if she had her kunai it would be a different matter but Hanzo was in medical attention and she forgot most of her things. She placed her hands upon the tree, she was ready to climb the trunk but she stopped at the sound of a loud boom. She froze wondering what it could be. The two apples fell into her basket; she freaked out and looked about behind her seeing who had the trick to make the apples fall into her basket.

A distance away a man walking towards where with something resting on his shoulder, mostly likely a stick of some sort. Akane gulped, her fingernails digging into the tree in fear. He came closer, he was just a plain man; she was in fear of a demon of hell. He lifted his head with a cool smirk. "What's a young maiden doing out here all alone?"

Akane pushed herself off the tree and took a step forward. "I am no young maiden. What is a man like you doing wandering in the forest?" She knew she stated and asked stupid questions. She heard him chuckle, "What do you find amusing?"

The man was now in front of her, "You my darling maiden. You are protective and innocence at the same time; very cute." Her cheek puffed out in red. "Heh, very cute indeed; my name is Magoichi Saika, what is yours?"

Akane stood up straight to show her strength and also to show she wasn't afraid to hurt someone. "I'm Akane, I guess it's a pleasure to meet you Magoichi-san." She bowed half-way until he touched her chin; she blushed and looked up to Magoichi. He shook his head and leaned closer to her face, she blush more in surprise. His breath was upon her skin, it made her shrink down to the ground. He followed her every movement and then he kissed her.

Hanzo felt the sharp pain in his chest again; he clenched his outside cloth tightly and closed his eyes. Tokugawa looked up from the board plan, his eyes were in confusion. He stood up and placed his hand upon Hanzo's shoulder. "What is wrong?"

Hanzo looked up to his Master and shook his head. "It's nothing." This was the pain he felt when he dreamed, was this really the vision that he dreamed of? Was this his warning? What was happening to Akane at this moment? Was she okay?

Akane didn't fight back, she was afraid too, she gave in. Her eyes shut tight and Magoichi's kiss deepened and became more passionate. She finally threw her arms up and pushed him off her. She sat there with tears in her eyes and soon she started to shiver. Magoichi stared at her for a moment and stood up. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Akane sniffed and stood up by the tree's support. Magoichi smiled, "I should be on my way now; goodbye Akane-chan." Magoichi walked away silently, she sat there for an hour before actually having the strength to get up.

**Author's Note**:

I'm really sorry this one is shorter and leaves you hanging but I had to leave it like this! Many people started to ask when the next one was coming out so I just had to place this one up! Don't worry; the next one will be done shortly since I might start working on it now. Oh, the next to the words means that the definition will be found at the end of the chapter.

** Words**: (In order)

**Shofuso**: A Japanese House, More Like The Japanese House You Find In

The Anime Rurouni Kenshin.

**Onigiri**: The Japanese Name Of The Rice Ball

**Okayu**: Rice Porridge Which Is Served To The Infants Or Sick People.

**Gohan**: (Not The Character From DBZ) Gohan Is The Japanese Name For

Rice.

**Anpans**: A Sweet Bun Filled With Red Bean (Anko) Paste. It's Really

Good, Try It Sometime!

**Sake**: Many People Might Know This But A Lot Don't. Sake Is Rice

Wine Made For Drinking. It Can Have 12-20 Of Alcohol.

**"Isn't The Man In Charge Of The Relationships?"**: This Is True Back  
Then, And In Japan It Still Is. Men Have The Choice To Say I  
Love You Or Not To Do PDA. Men Are In Charge Of Japan.

**San And Chan**: A Whole Lot Of People Know This But Some Still

Don't. San and Chan Are Honorifics; They Are Used According To Who You Are. San Is 'Mrs. Mr. Or Miss." All Of Them Are Used For San. Chan Is Used For Same Children Or For Young Girls. If You Wish To Know More Then Go To The Front Or Back Of Any Manga And A Better Explanation Is Available, If One Does Not Have Access To A Manga Or Does Not Know What It Is Then Go To Google And Look Up 'Japanese Honorifics'.


	3. Confusion

Akane walked slowly back to the quarters of Hanzo, she moved like the walking dead she heard in folktales, her body was cold and pale. She could only think about that kiss Magoichi Saika gave her; her lips trembled and her eyes filled with tears once again. She dropped her basket and wrapped herself with her arms. She cried, oh how she cried. Her head was banging with screams, her mouth wanted to yell, her vocal box was broken. Her knees came dirty as she fell down; hand hands reached her face where she pricked her lips with her fingers. Her lips were warm…from Magoichi…why? Why couldn't she stop him in the beginning, what was her heart thinking when her mind wasn't, or was it where was her mind when her heart shouldn't have been there? Akane cried, she cried, and she cried until it was dark and her tears were dried up.

_The night came in and Hanzo stood in the corner of his quarters, the shadows overlapped the edgy ninja. His chest was still in pain but it wasn't like before, no it was soft but it still pinned him. Steps came to the entrance, his heart pounded against its cavity, the steps walked by, it wasn't Akane. His heart slowed down and pain stabbed him again, he closed his eyes trying to get rid of it. Another pair of steps came by and he heard the tent being opened. Hanzo's eyes shot open to find Akane holding an empty basket, he didn't move. Her face was red and moist, she had been crying for a long time. His body still didn't move forward. Akane dropped the basket and her head moved up slowly. Hanzo's body wanted to move but he couldn't. Akane walked forward, her tears blew out again. Hanzo walked to her aid, he grabbed her chin and lifted her face up._

"What happened?" Hanzo's voice was hostile; Akane felt the uneasy feeling in her gut. She couldn't say anything. Hanzo's grip tightened upon her chin, she whined at the pain. Hanzo pulled back in angry. This was your dream Hanzo… Hanzo slapped Akane across the face without warning. Akane went flying on to the futon. "Where were you?!" Do it Hanzo…She was with another man… Hanzo went Akane and picked her up by clothes and lifted her up. Akane's eyes were wide and in fear. Hanzo's eyes reflected the very same. Akane shook her head; Hanzo dropped the girl down on the futon and turned away.

Why won't you just kill her…She's ruining your Lord's dream…What's more important? A girl who runs with other men or your Lord who will stay by your side…?

"SHUT UP!" Hanzo's eyes shot open; Akane was sleeping on the futon in front of him. He placed his hand to his face. He fell asleep standing up… Hanzo shook his head and went over to Akane. "What's happening to me?" Hanzo touched Akane's hair and brushed it out of her face. Her face was red and moist like in her dream, but was it really a dream? Or did he really hit her. Hanzo's hand went under her cheek, he lifted her face up. There were no marks of his hand, good. Hanzo laid her head back down on the pillow and placed his hand upon her head. He stroked her hair twice then stood up. He walked out clenching his fist.

Hanzo walked out, it was late at night, everyone was drifted asleep except was night watchers. Hanzo looked about for a moment and jumped off. He took a deep breathe. "What is wrong with my dreams? Am I afraid to hurt Akane? Or do I want to hurt her?" Hanzo reached out in a far distance of the camp; he was in the middle of the field. He sat down with his legs crisscross and took one large breathe. He let it out slowly and closed his eyes. He hadn't mediated in a while; he let his mind go and soon he only concentrated one problem, Akane. He thought over and over again on her matters, he thought of what cold trigger these thoughts and dreams…and why they were happening.

:Boom:

His head pounded, his heart went racing, and his breath came short. He tried to breath, he couldn't. He started to hit his chest to get his lungs moving again but it was his blood that was circulating to his lungs. He coughed and coughed, nothing, he was afraid he was doing to die. He leaned forward planting his head on the ground, air finally came into his lungs. He coughed out spit, and he coughed out blood. He smelt the iron upon the grass and he lifted his head to see a dark smug upon the grass. He raised his head up; he saw the star lit sky. It was so beautiful, beautiful indeed. He closed his eyes and took long, deep breaths.

[**Magoichi's Camp**

Magoichi paced in his quarters, his fist was clenched and he let out soft growls. He snapped his head to three Buddhist who were in trance. Magoichi grind his teeth and then bit his lip. His clenched fist started to shake rapidly at his side. "Please Lord Magoichi, calm down." Magoichi shook his head over and over again and opened this mouth. "Stop it now! I will not let you torture him like this! He's only human!" One Buddhist shook his head and took himself out of trace. "He is a demon Lord Magoichi, no human." Magoichi walked over to the Buddhist and grabbed his robe. "Listen you, I do not want this!" The Buddhist pushed Magoichi's hand off him. "You told us to do something about him, you never said which is an acceptation or not." Magoichi pushed down the Buddhist. "I want it to stop now…"

[**Hanzo's Quarters**

Akane woken up when the Sun's rays poured on to her; she lifted up and looked around, Hanzo wasn't here. She rubbed her eyes and sat up completely, she remembered last night and what had happened…Magoichi. Akane got out of the futon and walked out of the quarters; Ieyasu walked by with a group of men and along with that group was Hanzo. Akane stepped forward and called out Hanzo's name. Hanzo didn't respond or look, none of the men look at the young maiden. The group walked out of camp to meet another group in the middle of a field. Akane went back into the quarters and slipped on the flops and ran out to see what was going on. Ieyasu talked with the group for five minutes and then they came back into camp. When Hanzo passed Akane she touched his arm. He didn't respond.

Hours later, after Akane fixed lunch for Hanzo and trained with the other women ninjas, Hanzo returned to his quarters. Akane perked up with a smile and lifted up a basket of food to Hanzo. Hanzo passed by her and went to the window. Akane stood up and walked over to him; her hand grazed upon his back. Hanzo looked down to Akane and then looked back up to the outside. Akane leaned upon Hanzo, he didn't respond. "What are you thinking Hanzo?" Hanzo only shook his head; she looked down and backed away from the Shadow Ninja. Hanzo turned to Akane; "Three days from now will be another battle, this time it will be against Magoichi Saika."

Akane gasped, her fingers covered her lips. Hanzo turned to her, "Do you know Magoichi Saika?" Akane needed to lie, she couldn't tell him that she kissed him and he kissed her. Akane shook her head and closed her eyes. Hanzo stepped to Akane and touched her shoulder. "Do not lie to me Akane. You know this man don't you?" Akane didn't move an inch, she didn't even breath. Hanzo took his hand off her and backed up. "Something happened didn't it? Something you're not telling me?" Akane took a breath and shook her head again. Hanzo turned to her, "All right. Then I must leave now. I need to be with Ieyasu for the next two days." Hanzo passed her by, he didn't even look at her.

Akane held herself and let her head fall. She sighed, her lover, Hanzo, maybe doesn't love at all. Akane walked out of the quarters, Hanzo had already disappeared from her sight. She knew she also had to disappear for a while; she left to the nearest village. She walked the short path that was mostly forest and dark shady areas. She had no weapons on her or anything she could use to protect herself; she didn't think that bandits would hide out in here. She walked for some time; it almost seemed if she got lost. The day was getting darker and the fog was coming in. The cold wind chilled Akane to the bone; she breathed hard, only hearing her breaths it seemed everything else was blocked out.

Trees and bushes rustled behind her. She swiftly turned on her heels to find nothing. More bushes moved about; her glances darted in every direction; she saw nothing. The fog blocked most things out and only dark outlining were visible. She started to run to reach out of this heavy fog. She soon saw figures appearing at her sides. The jumped out from the fog and tackled her to the ground. The figures pinned her down. Akane screamed and kicked about trying to get out of their grasp. She cried for Hanzo, she cried for her life, she cried for Magoichi…

::Boom::

The same sound from yesterday shock Akane. The weight that was heavy on her disappeared. She crawled out of the other figures' way. More booms and fire were heard and then thuds to the ground. A man's body landed next to her, a hole was in his head and blood streamed out of it. Akane screamed and scrambled to her feet. She backed up seeing other men bodies upon the floor bleeding from small holes. Akane turned around quickly to flee this graveyard; she soon turned into another dark figure. Akane screamed and was ready to flee the other way but the figure grabbed hold of her arm. Akane tried to back free from the shadow's grasp.

"Akane-chan, please calm down…"

Akane blinked and looked over her shoulder. Magoichi stood there with his cool smirk and his gun rested on his shoulder. Akane's legs trembled from the earlier fright. Her knees banged against each other and soon they gave out. Magoichi caught her and picked her up in his arms. Akane held on to armor and rest her head on him. Magoichi placed his gun in its hostler on his back; his arms were warm and they held Akane securely. Akane's eyes overwhelmed with tears. "You can cry Akane-chan, I will not say anything." At that moment Akane went out with tears. Magoichi carried her towards the village she was heading to.

**Author's Notes**:

[**Thank Juu!**

Hi Peoples! Man I feel so loved by all these reviews! I'm very grateful for all of them and I thank you all who read my fanfiction! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Man I love this ///// Well I decided that I have to cut the chapters and not have it like it was in the first chapter; I can't do that…too much work . ;; I'll try to keep writing but High School homework holds most of my time back and a lot of things are going on right now so it's hard to write. Well placing that to the side (" ) I will now talk about what's going in the story because it really seems confusing huh?

[**Love**

Okay Akane is in love with Hanzo, everyone knows that but! Her feelings

are still mixed up. Hanzo isn't sure either, he likes the feeling with Akane and loves her a little but still he is still mixed up with his feelings too.  
Tokugawa's Army just finished a battle with Toyotomi's Army and now is beginning battle with Magoichi's Army (which is filled with Buddhist and peasants). Akane doesn't know about this battle yet and gets caught up with Magoichi. Magoichi, being the womanizer he is, he completely falls for Akane at his first sight of her. Akane doesn't know what to do, she's in a confused state because she can't tell her feelings about Hanzo yet but she does know it's wrong. Magoichi doesn't know that Akane is with Hanzo or that she's along with Tokugawa's army, he just loves her.

[**Hanzo's Dreams**

In the Beginning of the second chapter Hanzo is planted into a dream of some sort. He doesn't know if it is a warning to be careful around Akane or is it himself that's telling him he shouldn't love. He's never been in love before and barely had the love from his own mother. (He was born into a clan of highly skilled samurais and he was to be trained for the protection of Ieyasu. His first battle was the age of 16) Most of his dreams come from his mind not his heart; he is so used to be thinking with his mind that his heart isn't there anymore. Hanzo tries to tell himself that Akane isn't needed but once he's awake his heart comes into action. The other side of his dreams and pains are from a curse that the Buddhist of Magoichi's army placed upon him.

[**Magoichi Saika**

Even though Magoichi said he wanted something to thwart Hanzo from the battle he didn't mean that he wanted him to be tortured. Magoichi doesn't know Hanzo and Hanzo doesn't know Magoichi until they meet in battle but he did not want Hanzo to be hurt in this way. The Buddhist only care about pulling Hanzo from the battle so their people can be saved, they could kill him if they wanted too. Magoichi tries to stop the Buddhist from the curse—[BLOCK OUT! BLOCKED OUT! BLOCKED OUT! BLOCKED OUT! Eh, heh, heh, spoiler…

[**Last Part Of Author's Notes**

Thank you once again and please read on and giving reviews! Thank you! Thank you throws out kisses to everyone If you have any questions please place the questions on the review and I'll explain them in the Author's Notes at the end of the chapters. Oh and if you would like to ask the characters some questions then they are free to answer. You can ask any character that has appeared in the story even if they don't have a name or importance. Thank you once more! And The next chapter shall be out soon (I hope -;;)


	4. Same Ways

Magoichi carried her into the village which she was heading too; both of them were quiet under the bright moon. Akane stayed clung to Magoichi's armor, he held her close, and she was so close that he heard her rapid heart beat. He looked down upon her once and a while seeing her face wasn't pink or red; it was the normal skin tone. He couldn't tell why her heart was beating so fast, he only hoped that it was love that was making her heart race. He loved her already, he saw through her childish features and saw a woman's heart deep down inside. Magoichi's grip tightened under her knee and her shoulder. She closed her eyes trying to keep her thoughts set upon Hanzo.

They entered into the village; the little Akane was still shaken up by the surprise attack of the bandits and the surprise rescue of Magoichi. Magoichi couldn't just leave her on the streets in the condition she was in. He went to the nearest Inn and ordered a room with two beds. Akane was frightened now, what did he want from her? Magoichi carried her up the stairs and made his way to their room. He opened the door with his foot and brought her in. Magoichi placed her on the floor and leaned her up against the wall. He looked about seeing the service hadn't come in yet with their futons. He looked back down to Akane who cuddled up with herself.

Magoichi knelt down to her level and looked at her. His fingers gazed upon her chin and he tilted her head to see her face. He smiled, his fingers grazed up to her cheek and he stroked it softly. "I am sorry Akane-chan…" he whispered, his fingers slipped down her silky skin and he passed her lips. "If I may ask…what were you doing in the woods at such an ungodly hour?" Akane looked at the Magoichi and turned her eyes away from him not wanting to answer. Magoichi sighed; "It is alright, I understand" he stood up and walked to the middle of the room. "It will be so nice to have some company when I sleep" he turned to Akane with a smile. "Don't you think so?" she did not return his smile only curled up more thinking of Hanzo…and how he would feel if he had heard of this.

+Tokugawa Camp

Hanzo walked into his quarters hoping to see Akane after a long conversation of the next attack and battle. He pushed the curtains aside and looked into the dark room which was only lit by the moon. His eyes glanced upon the bed, to the corners, to the window, and to the floor. The room was empty and he could not smell Akane's scent anywhere; she hadn't been in here since he had left. He thought of some reasons why she wasn't here. He only thought that she didn't want to disturb him and set to the female ninja quarters and rested there. He nodded to himself taking that as the answer. He stepped out of his quarters and made his way back to his Master's quarters in a deep, lonely, dark trance.

He pushed open the curtains of Tokugawa's quarters and stepped in. His Master was asleep in his bed already; the candles were out and everything was silent. He stepped out silently; he walked around a bit seeing most of the troops were asleep while few were making their rounds about the camp. Hanzo sighed and then jumped into the air doing his rounds of the night. He wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing of Akane's whereabouts.

The Village

It only took twenty minutes or so for their futons to make their way to their room; Magoichi told the employees where to set up his bed and Akane's. Akane didn't move from her spot on the wall, her eyes stayed glued to the floor. Magoichi gave the men a tip and bid them goodnight. He turned to the poor girl that was curled up against the wall. He could only smile; he knelt back down to her level. "Akane-chan…you look very tired. You must rest…" he picked her up once again and carried her over to her bed that was laid twelve inches away from his. He placed her down upon her bed and watched her quickly move under the covers and grab her pillow into her arms. Magoichi sat on his bed and started to remove his gun from his back.

Magoichi took off the heavy armor such as his bullet belt and his plates. He laid them next to his bed and beside his gun; he didn't bother to change into the complimentary robe. He plopped down upon the bed and sighed with his husky voice. "Such a good bed, don't you think so Akane-chan?" He looked over to see her not looking at him. He had a theory of her actions. He sat up looking at her with his concern lazy eyes. "If this was about before, I am sorry but your beauty, it was so captivating. I am sorry if I have offended you in any way." He touched her knee and she quickly moved away. I pulled his hand away also and rested his elbow on the futon and he placed his head on his palm.

"You haven't answered my question from before Akane-chan…"

Akane looked up to him, "I was trying to cool down" she said in a hostile voice. He blinked in surprise at her answer, her tone, and that she even talked. He thought he wouldn't get even a single word from her lips all night. He smiled at his achievement and pushed himself to sit up.

"Can I ask _why_ you needed to cool off?"

She didn't answer, he wasn't surprised. He chuckled; Magoichi went back to position from before. "I see" he whispered. He rolled upon his back and glued his eyes to the ceiling. "In three days I'll be in battle…I don't think you should hang around here, you could get caught up in it" he said as his eyes did not leave the ceiling. She looked at him with her face halfway into the pillow. "I will be fighting Tokugawa Ieyasu and his fiend Hanzo Hattori. Geez, its kind of scary now that you think about it, Hanzo, he's like a demon…"

"He is not!"

Magoichi blinked and his surprised eyes moved to Akane. Her pillow was at her lap and her face was red and pouty. He sat up and raised an eyebrow. "W-what?" he couldn't really say anything else. "Akane-chan, do you know Hanzo Hattori?" He was afraid of her answer, what could she have to do with Hanzo? Akane nodded her head with a serious expression glued to her face. "Well with a face like that I can't say that you are lying" he chuckled and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of some words he could say that may not offended Akane. "How do you know him?" it was a simple question and a common one if she told anyone that she knew of Hanzo Hattori and deny that he is a fiend and a devil.

Akane didn't want to answer that one just yet, she was still sad from before. She could only remember his look on upon his face as she lied to him. She lay down upon her futon and rolled to her side facing her back to Magoichi. He blinked in confusion at the girl who didn't say much. He shook his head and chuckled once more; he also laid upon the futon and he went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Well goodnight Akane-chan, sweet dreams…"

Akane could not say to the same to him; she pretended to be asleep to get away with it but she felt heavy in her heart. She did not want this to happen, she wanted to leave Magoichi and run to safety to Hanzo but would he accept her? She cringed at the thought of Hanzo pushing her away. Magoichi heard her flinch, he did not want to say anything of it and he also pretended to be asleep.

The candles in the room were soon burned out by the time they both fell asleep. In Akane's mind she worried about Hanzo, she worried about her future, and she also worried about Hanzo's future. She did not want to make him worry or even angry but she couldn't really do anything but wait till he showed his love for her. Does he even love her? In Magoichi's mind he worried about the battle in three days, how Akane knew Hanzo, and Akane's welfare. He did not know Hanzo personally and had only heard rumors of him by battle tales and tall tales but he was frightened if they were true. He was also frightened that Akane would be hurt by the so-called "Demon" or "Shadow".

The two both slept in worriment and fear. They both wanted to help someone that they cared about and both didn't know how. They had the same thoughts and ideas, they both had the feelings of hurt in their future, they both whined in their sleep. Neither of them heard each other but they cried and whimpered in their dreams and sleep. They were both on the same path and were both heading the same way unknowingly. Magoichi and Akane were die hard lovers who loved someone but did not know if they were loved back.

"Hanzo…"

"Akane…"

**Author's Notes**:

Yeah okay! I hoped you like this one; I know this didn't have to deal with the battle that is taking place in three days or even with their armies. I might add the tactics in the next chapter maybe…but never mind that! Okay! This one is just about how Magoichi is feeling sorry for Akane and wants to help her but is afraid to since their first encounter wasn't a good one. He thinks he's in love with Akane (we all felt that before T0T) and believes that he could end up with her and she would be falling in love with her too but sadly he finds out that Akane knows Hanzo for some reason. He notices that she does not want to tell him why or how she knows Hanzo and did YOU notice that he just backs down and not wanting to go further in?! He has this feeling that he knows something is kissy kissy about the two since Hanzo is known for being a demon or a devil. So I gave sort of a brief explanation on Magoichi's point of view since I gave most of Akane's point of view out already within this chapter. So! Once again I thank you for the reviews and I hope you keep giving them and keep reading! started to sing then brother closes his door Aw… well! Please go on and ask those questions that want answered and also remember you can ask the characters too! Any characters! ANY!! So yeah! Go ahead n' ask away m'kay! gives out kisses I thank you all!!!!


	5. Only The Beginning

The Sun rose, two more days before the battle. Magoichi rose with the Sun while Akane still slept under her covers. He did not want to disturb her in her slumber, he picked up his plates and tried to be careful and not bang them together as he placed them on. He tied the plates on and pulled on his bullet belt, he picked up his gun and stepped out of the room. 

It was only a few hours after Magoichi left Akane awoke. She touched her head first before sitting up and searching the room for Magoichi. She sighed in relief, she wanted him gone and did not want to stay with him again, not for another moment. Akane stood up from the futon and walked upon the mat to the door; she looked about once again in the room and then opened the door. She slipped out and quickly walked from the room. She kept looking behind her back over her shoulder making sure Magoichi wouldn't appear and forced her to stay.

+Tokugawa's Camp (Before)

Hanzo did not rest that night, his worriment for Akane was too great for him to close his eyes. He walked around the camp as morning came; he paced about at the front of his quarters silently. His mind started to act up once again. He held his skull within his hands and tried to keep himself from screaming. Images of Tokugawa dieing made him cringed but the images of Akane dieing by his own hands was too much for him to bear. He screamed into the awaking camp. His scream echoed through the silent quarters and made them silent no more. Hanzo fell upon his knees hugging his skull; he began to sweat and his eyes searched the ground.

Tokugawa knew this cry; this cry was from the loyal Hanzo. He reacted quickly and jumped off his bed and raced out. He saw his troops all running in one way, he broke into the swarm and followed them to a crowd. Tokugawa broke through the people and made it to the center to find Hanzo on his knees. Tokugawa cried out his name; Hanzo didn't respond he only tugged at his kusari-gama. Tokugawa grabbed Hanzo's arm and forced it behind his back; the heavy man shoved his foot on to Hanzo's arm. His arm couldn't move but it wasn't broken.

"HANZO!"

The cry rang through Hanzo's ears. He dropped his body to the ground in pain. His eyes drifted about seeing people around him. His eye shifted to the forest, in the distance was Magoichi Saiki; Magoichi pulled his gun up and aimed, not at Hanzo but at Tokugawa. Hanzo made no hesitation; he jumped up and pulled pass Tokugawa's force and was able to force him down. The shot was heard, Hanzo looked behind him seeing a man fallen to the ground with a hole through his head. People cried and ran away from whatever magic that was used. Hanzo stood up clenching his fists; Magoichi looked at him then aimed at his heart.

"That belongs to me, not you Hanzo…"

Hanzo ran forward at his ninja speed. Magoichi looked about searching for at least a blur in the distance. He couldn't find one; he turned and retreated from the scene hoping to get away from the racing demon. Magoichi wasn't fast enough; he was knocked to the ground in a moments notice. His eyes blurred but they soon focused to see Hanzo standing before him. Magoichi tried to make an escape but Hanzo stomped on his back nearly breaking it. Magoichi cried and closed his eyes letting water slip from them. Hanzo stepped off his back, he grabbed Magoichi's bun and shoved him up to his feet. Hanzo slammed the guy to a tree and pulled up his kusari-gama at Magoichi's throat.

"You were doing this to me all along!" Hanzo shouted. Magoichi shook his head trying to say something. "Yes you were! You and your troops found a way pass me and tried to force me down before the battle even started!" Hanzo shouted into Magoichi's ear. Magoichi shook his head again. "Yes you did! Admit it or die!"

"I-I didn't do it! My troops did! I didn't want part of it and I wanted it to stop! I came here to assassinate Tokugawa or at least wound him badly enough that he has to call of the battle!" Magoichi cried in a muffled tone, his cheek and lips were up against the bark. He could only spat his words now.

Hanzo kneed Magoichi in the tail bone and dropped him to the ground. Magoichi cried out another bawl of pain. He looked at Hanzo who knelled down to him. He looked into Magoichi's eyes; Magoichi looked into the demon's eyes. "I-I was right…you are a demon…then she was wrong…You treat her like dirt don't you! You scumbag! How can you treat a lovely girl like that?"

Hanzo froze, he knows who he's talking about. His hand gripped at Magoichi's cheekbones, he lifted him up in the air. "What did you say?" His tone was dark and very hostile. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he shouted into Magoichi's face.

"How can you even love?!"

Hanzo threw Magoichi's to a tree and walked over to him, "Where is she?" Magoichi didn't say anything only backed up against the tree he was forced into. "Where is Akane!!" shouted Hanzo with his eyes blurring.

"I won't tell you!"

Hanzo kicked Magoichi in the stomach, "Tell me now or you will die!" he kicked Magoichi in the crotch. Magoichi panted heavy as he was being beaten on. "What did you do to her?" he shouted more and kicked Magoichi more. Hanzo punched the tree above Magoichi and seized his kicks. "Tell me…"

Magoichi spat blood at Hanzo's feet, "Never…will you only beat her. You don't know what love is, you are only a demon that feasts upon your enemies!" Hanzo growled and kicked Magoichi in the face. "You don't love her do you?!"

Hanzo kicked him in the throat to stop his threatening words. Magoichi coughed for air and pulled his body together. His bloody hand reached over to his blood soaked mouth and the red stained waterfall on his neck. He looked up trying to catch his breath. "I do love her…Just tell where she is!" Magoichi dropped his head; he passed out upon Hanzo at his finally time. "…" Hanzo grabbed Magoichi's bun once again and dragged him away from the camp and towards the outer of the forest; he growled and grinded his teeth at his anger.

"S-she's in the Inn…in the next village…"

Hanzo looked over his shoulder, "What?" He dropped Magoichi near the outskirts of the forest.

"She's…in the Inn…" Magoichi didn't want to give up Akane but if Hanzo really did love her as he said he did then he couldn't afford to forge any of this. He looked up to the sky seeing the trees blocking most of the Sun's rays. "She…" he whispered to repeat what he said but was left alone in the forest. Magoichi laid there for a moment and rested. He lost the girl he thought he loved; but did he even help her at all?

+The Inn

Akane backed up to see who it was she bumped into. Her eyes looked up to see a man glaring down at her…it was Hanzo. She wanted to hug him but she wanted to run also. She didn't do either, she stood there. Her eyes looked down at the ground and at Hanzo's feet. She felt fingers wrap around her chin, they were wet. Her face was brought up and he forced her to look into his eyes.

"What did you two do?" Hanzo asked with his eyes were sad but not blurred by tears.

Akane shook her head, "N-nothing…" she whispered. Hanzo's blood stained hands wrapped around her small figure and he pulled her close to his body. Akane smelt gunpowder and blood upon his body. "Magoichi-san…what happened to him?" she was fearful of his death but she was now fearful of what might come from Hanzo. Hanzo didn't say a word, he just held her. Akane did not push it any farther and just rested in his arms.

"Nothing" he whispered finally. Akane pulled back a little to look upon Hanzo's face. "He had a little beating but nothing too serious. He will be in the battle in two days" Akane nodded her head feeling a little worried about her friend. "Are you alright..?" Hanzo whispered.

Akane laid her head back on to Hanzo's chest plates and nodded her head softly. "I-I am now…" she whispered back. Hanzo pulled up a small smile under his mask and his grip tightened on her. "Shall we leave now? Must we not prepare for the battle?" Hanzo pulled back and walked off. She smiled and followed him; she stood next to him with her head held high. Hanzo glanced down to her and then looked back up as they made their way out of the Inn's exit. The two ninjas jumped into the air and soared through the rest of the village and made their way into the forest.

+Magoichi

He stood up carefully; his body ached for being tossed around so roughly. He checked in all the places he was slammed upon and made sure of no broken bones. He leaned back into the air and sighed in relief. "Can't men be a little nicer?" he chuckled and walked back over to where Hanzo had left his gun. He picked it up and was able to throw it on his shoulder and limp away from the bloody site. Two shadows passed his way; he looked up and shook his head. "We will see each other in battle Hanzo. Just you wait" he whispered to himself and limped forward.

**Author's Notes**:

Yeah I know I didn't use any of the tactics because I'm no good at it. So maybe next chapter after I ask my brother about tactics in war since he's read 'Art of War' by Sun Tzu and knows a whole lot of strategies in the old era of war. So yeah, I know I thought this one was pretty over dramatic and I'm sure the real Hanzo wouldn't be like this if he…well maybe…I'm not for sure but please bear with me. Keep reading on and I'll get down to Earth in no time.

**Question Time**!

Okay this one is for Orochiwarriorx. I am planning on placing all the characters from Samurai Warriors into the story. I'm not for sure what they will do yet but I know that I will be adding the Kunoichi and Yukimura into this one! No doubt! I will also mix up the people in couples maybe…depending, but I know that I will be adding the characters into this. The character in this story will not die in battle and they will keep appearing as friends to Hanzo and/or to Akane. I don't like killing people off…

The other question was from Orochiwarriorx too. The Buddhist priests have no idea of Akane what so ever. Their spell on penetrates through the person's mind and reach their fears and more, they try to push their fears over the limit. Hanzo does not have many fears but love, as you can tell; he doesn't want Akane to die but he doesn't know if the love is true or not. The Buddhists (and Magoichi) only know that it's torturing him pretty badly.

Yep those are the two questions, sorry for answering the last one late. Well I hope I covered most of what's going on, if not please ask your questions and I'll try to give a good explanation on what is going on. So! Keep reading and keep placing up your reviews and remember! Ask anything you want! Well anything about the **story** m'kay?


	6. Before Battle

The Night Before The Battle

Hanzo appeared into the corner of Tokugawa's quarters. He found his Lord and Master sitting at a small table looking over the maps. Hanzo stepped closer and knelled before his Lord. Tokugawa looked over his shoulder to his loyal guardian behind him. Tokugawa looked back to his battle formation. "What is it Hanzo?" Tokugawa asked with a most tired voice. Hanzo looked up with his eyes for a moment then his eyes shot back down the ground. Tokugawa heard the silence, "Heh, what is it that you want to ask Hanzo?" Tokugawa chuckled. Hanzo raised his head up and looked at the back of his Lord.

"I would like my questions answered…" he spoke softly; Tokugawa raised his brows and turned on his pillow to face him. "Is there something wrong my Lord?" Hanzo asked as he pulled his head back down in a bow. He didn't hear a word from his Lord, he continued to speak. "Why are we attacking the priest up in the mountains…? They are not a threat to us, are they?" Hanzo tried to rethink this battle out. His new enemy would be the priests that guided his own land in enlightenment and towards the Heavens where each man sought for.

Tokugawa let out a soft sigh; he raised his head above to the Heavens. "Is the Shadow getting soft on me?" he let out a slight chuckle. "They **are** a threat to us Hanzo. Their path has changed into Lord Nobunaga's unification and I cannot let that happen. If the priest turn on Lord Nobunaga's path then their cities and followers will turn to the Demon Oda's ways and his army will become stronger than it already is…I will not let these priest go." Tokugawa looked back down to Hanzo who did not move an inch; Tokugawa nodded his head softly. "Now do you understand?"

Hanzo shook his head, "Explain this once more...how do we attack unarmed priests who do not take hold of any weapons? How are we supposed to fight unequally? I do not understand why we have to attack the area." Hanzo knew he was getting soft, and it was the entire young maiden's fault, the young maiden that dressed in red. He looked up to his Lord to see disappointment in his eyes.

Tokugawa shook his own head, "Where is your mind Hanzo? You will die soon if you keep thinking of the simple things in life" Tokugawa motioned Hanzo over to him. The loyal ninja obeyed the order and went to Tokugawa's side; Lord Ieyasu turned back to the map and pointed at red blocks on the board. "Here are the priests' temples and the gates of the army they had hired to fight. We will burn the temples here and here" Tokugawa pointed in two different places. "By burning the temples we can get the priests and peasants out of the field and will ambush the gates here and here" his finger pointed on one block in the northeast and another one in the south. "These gates are the major ones; from there we will move into the other gates and take the rest of the army out." Tokugawa leaned back. "Now do you understand that we must stop their prayers and their word upon the people of the land? By burning their temples we will force them to surrender to us and all they need to do is follow their old ways. I will give them some support by lending some men that are not needed anymore to rebuild their temples. Not only that but I will give them Yen to pay the lumber off." Tokugawa smiled, "Is that all you need to know Hanzo?"

Hanzo nodded his head, "Yes it is. Thank you Lord Ieyasu…I shall be on my way. Please rest tonight for tomorrow's battle." Hanzo stepped back and knelled to his Lord; Tokugawa knew that he would leave now and had to stop him. Hanzo did stop when Tokugawa said his name. He raised his head to look upon his Lord that sat on his pillow. "Yes my Lord?" Hanzo asked in respect.

"I have some question I need for you to answer" Tokugawa remained where he was; he faced his back to Hanzo as he started to ask. "Hanzo, yesterday…what happened? You were reaching for your weapon…it was almost like you wanted to kill your own self. Give me a reasonable explanation for this Hanzo. Make it clear why the loyal Shadow wants to be rid of this world. Give me only one reason why your Lord had to stop you at your mists?" Tokugawa's voice was crackled with anger; he did not understand Hanzo at all. He wasn't close to him and only knew him as a protector but he still cared for Hanzo as a good friend.

Hanzo did not give a quick response. He didn't know the answer. He only saw those images, those horrid images play in his mind. Those images were placed there by Magoichi's men…Hanzo looked up to his Lord. "I-I cannot give you a full and clear explanation…my body moved on its own. I can only say that you to my Lord. Forgive me" Hanzo had moved his head back down to the ground where his eyes were glued in the first place. Hanzo had a feeling that his Lord would not believe the words that came from his mouth.

For long moments of silence Tokugawa tried to figure his friend out. Hanzo searched for more words that he needed to present to make his Lord believe him but there was nothing more he could say. Tokugawa raised his hand; that hand meant the sign of leave me be, it was only used when Tokugawa was angered or he really wanted to be left alone. Hanzo glanced up and left without a trance or sound. Tokugawa dropped his hand; the gravity of the Earth pulled it down to his knee where it was slammed. Tokugawa shook his head in disappointment. "Hanzo, where did you go into the darkness? What did you find that has made you into a man that seeks for truth or peace? I did not forget the moment I saw you that your words were: 'I only am here to serve my Master'. Why do you tempt me to find out more about you?"

Hanzo walked behind the shadows of the camps. The dancing troops from the lit camps were brought upon the floor into dancing shadows. Hanzo walked pass the loud noises of the men's cries and the women's giggles to his own quarter which was the only tent that was silent. He pushed aside the curtains and went in with his head hanging low. His eyes glared upon his feet at the floor as he moved closer to his bed that was laid in the center. His eyes shifted up to see Akane on the bed's edge brushing her hair with a small tune coming for her lips. Hanzo reached behind his head and began to untie his mask and pulled it off quietly. He dropped his headdress and mask to the floor as he made closer to the bed and Akane.

The young maiden looked up from her hair too see Hanzo making his way towards her. She showed off a small smile but it slowly faded as she saw her love fall forward towards the leveled futon. She turned half way to see his impact on the mattress. Her eyes went wide for a moment and she crawled over to him. Her hands slipped under his side and head; she turned him over slowly and planted his head on her lap. She stared down at him seeing his baggy eyes start to close. She pulled up another smile and leaned down, her lips touched his forehead. She kissed his head gently and pulled up with her smile still upon her delicate face.

Hanzo's hand reached up, his gloved hands touched her skin. His fingers glided down her cheek and made their way to her chin. He tickled it softly before he made his strength in his arm disappear. Akane's hand went out under his body to catch his hand. She held it so tightly; she raised it back up and her lips began to pull across his fingers. He watched at Akane kissed his fingers then saw her lips kiss his hand. He stared at her with his dull tired eyes.

She pulled her lips from his hand and leaned forward to his face. Hanzo moved his right arm, he propped himself up on his elbow. Akane's lips brushed against Hanzo's. Hanzo didn't choose to smile but he felt something burning in his stomach, he knew that was passion and nothing more. Akane pushed her lips into Hanzo's; his eyes widen as he was forced to the bed in fluster. Akane's kiss was rough, it was filled with passion, and he felt something else besides those two things. Her hand was gliding down his stomach. He froze at the sudden and surprise touches. He wanted to move his hand to grab her's but he was enjoying it too much. Akane climb over on Hanzo's body; his eyes went wider but in time they closed. Akane tilted her head making the kiss deeper; Hanzo followed her actions and mimicked them. Akane's hand rose from his stomach to his chest; she pulled up looking down at Hanzo who's eyes were still closed and his lips partly opened.

"Did you enjoy that Hanzo?" Akane asked.

Hanzo nodded his head, and opened his eyes. "Yes I did…"

Akane smiled as she watched Hanzo pull up from the futon and started to undress himself. Akane watched carefully, she saw him untie his armor and unwrap his cloth. He pulled off his upper part and folded it nicely; he -placed next to his futon. Akane's hands drifted under his arms and on his sides. He shivered at her warm touch; he closed his eyes felling her hands drift up and down his ribs. Hanzo then started to untie his lower part, he slide off his sandals and pulled down his lower garments. He untied the string at his ankles and pulled it off completely. Akane's hands drifted lower and he felt that burning passion become hotter. He moved up to the head of the bed and laid down on it. Akane crawled next to him and placed her head on his moving chest. She looked up at him; his beauty was mysterious and charming at the same time. The scars on his face proved he was stronger at mind and weak in the heart. Akane kissed his chest and closed her eyes. Hanzo's arm went under Akane and he pulled her in close to his body. He kissed her head and rested it next to hers.

**Author's Notes**:

Thank you all!! I am so pleased by your comments of my story and I was thrilled to see that the action had started within my fans! I thank you TripleMGirl the most for beginning the loyalty of my fans! Wow when I saw the reviews I tried so hard not to scream! I did let out a small 'yay' but I was forced not to. Well that's how happy I am from my great fans! Oh man, oh man, I can't wait till I get more reviews and more comments about my story! It urges me to write more!! YESH! Oh this one is kind of a filler of the story, it doesn't have much meaning to it but still I thought it was okay. I really couldn't explain much about Hanzo's love for Akane yet because I still want that to come more along the story when Akane and Hanzo start becoming really close. Oh yeah, sorry if there were mistakes in the last paragraph. I couldn't proofread it; I was too lazy and too tired

**Q & A Time**!

Man I'm so happy about the questions to the characters, it makes me daydream a whole lot more. So here are the questions and the answers for all my loving fans! Sorry I already explain the true thing about questions for the characters in the earlier chapters so it's not much of an intro but it shall do for now! Okay! Onward to the questions! And as Hideyoshi is famous for saying this: LET'S GO!!!

**Question for Hattori Hanzo**: 

Why are you so damn sexy?

**Answer from Hanzo**: 

Hanzo: Wha-what?! –gets flustered and looks down to the ground not really knowing what to say- I…I-You shouldn't be asking silly questions such as that girl… -he turns his head away in blush trying to forget that question has been ever asked- Hmph.

Akane: Aw, I want to know that very same question too Hanzo –pouts-

Author: Hee hee, a very cute couple…Well at least I think so. Well there you have it folks! The Shadow has not completely answered the question but at least we got some words out of him. Heh, heh. Now keep asking away and- -sees Magoichi staring up at the review from TripleMGirl- Uh oh…

Magoichi: WHAT?! Now that's mean…I guess lady luck isn't with me. –looks to author and grabs her chin- Well, well, what do we have here? –stares at author who stares blushing at him- Heh, so cute –leans in close to kiss the author-

Author's brother: Excuse me –walks in between them and grabs the author and pulls her away from Magoichi- You may be my favorite character Magoichi but you will not hit on my sister. She's too annoying and too stupid to be hit on –snickers-

Author: WHAT?! WHY YOU! –kicks about and tries to break away from her brother's grasp. Watches Magoichi leave- No! Don't go Magoichi… -mentally cries- Well…there you have it folks…the Q & A for the chapter… -sighs and then pulls up a smile- Keep reading and wait till the next chapter!

Hanzo, Akane, Author and bunny on her head, Author's brother, Magoichi: -waves- See you next chapter!! –butterflies fly pass them and cherry blossoms fall to fit the scene-


	7. The Battle

Hanzo kneeled down at his Lord's side. His men rushed pass them into the battlefield to fight the mercenaries that the Buddhists hired. A tactician listened to Tokugawa's words that came from his lips. The tactician nodded his head and bowed to his Lord and he ran off with a group of soldiers. That tactician broke through the enemies' lines and went forward to set fire to the selected temples. Tokugawa smirked and he turned his head to the battle then his eyes shifted to his protector that kneeled before him. He said something to him but the protector could not make it out. There were loud cracks and huge booms into the air. Tokugawa screamed and started to flee from the moment at the sudden fire. Tokugawa yelled out to Hanzo to go forth and protect the main camp while Tokugawa went back to hold his position as commander. Hanzo nodded his head and jumped and disappeared in darkness. Tokugawa saw his disappearance and sighed at the unknowing loyal friend of his. 

Akane ran into battle with the fellow ninjas. In this battle she did not know if she would be able to see Hanzo or even Magoichi for that matter. She kept those thoughts out of her head as she slashed men down. Her and her group fought hard upon the enemy and kept their hold until they were allowed to advance further. Akane used her kunai upon the men to take them down and the sword she was given by the Tokugawa army. She sliced men in half, cut off their limbs, she stabbed and threw, and she did whatever she had to do to push back the enemy from heading to the main camp and Lord Ieyasu. She jumped back with the red liquid specs upon her face. Her and her group pulled their swords up and ran into the men stabbing whoever got into their way. Akane stabbed a troop and she forced out the sword out of his side and sliced another troop to her left. She spun around cutting the hands off of one soldier and turned quickly around thrusting up her sword into a troop's chin. She jerked the sword from his face and let the blood spray from his body upon her and the ground. Akane raised her stained sword and her fired eyes met a troop's. She ran into the enemy slashing away┘

Hanzo ran quickly to meet up against the fire. He let his kusari-gama out of his hand and slashed at the men that stood before him. He jerked the chain back getting the fleeing men down. He caught the sickle in his hand and did that movement once more. The men that carried the firearms fell into the red dirt. Hanzo smirked and marched on without any assistance. More men came at him; he jumped doing a 360 in the air and letting the ball at the end of chain hit the men in the heads. He landed on his feet and pulled back the ball; he caught it in his free hand and threw it once again. This time he stirred the ball about using the sickle as the guide. The ball was able to break the ribs of troops, knock down their weapons and flee, knock the troops out, break their faces, and push the enemy back. Hanzo pulled it back as he saw it slowing down; he caught it once more but he let it drop and caught the chain not allowing the ball to hit the floor. He ran further into the battle slicing down his enemies.

Magoichi stood in the middle of the temple pacing about. He heard what Hanzo and a young maiden were doing and he thought it was reckless. He clenched his fists and walked forward to the priests that stood at the main camp looking out to the mercenaries running to fight. Magoichi touched their arms and told them they should just surrender or something bad will happen to their own city and themselves. The priests did not listen and only waited in eager. Magoichi could not do a thing but wait till it was his turn to go out and show the opposite force that he had been waiting for them. Magoichi touched the bruises upon his cheeks and the swollen of the cuts. He slid his fingers off his face and let his hand drop to his side. He whispered that Hanzo would pay for doing such a thing┘but inside, Magoichi was scared and did not want to step into the field with Hanzo on it.

The tactician's group broke pass the enemies lines and was able to make it to the first temple. The troops killed off the messengers and the troops that were in the temple. They had captured the priests and pushed them out of the temple. The tactician ordered his group to light the temple. The temple went into flames and the smoke risen high to the skies. The smoke covered the tops of the field. The tactician pulled back and snuck further into the city going to set fire to the other temples that they were assigned to be placed up in flames.

The main camp only thought of the smoke as a malfunction of the firearms or something had happened with the ammo. They didn't care much for the smoke that was lifting into the clouds. Magoichi stood outside the temple and the main camp looking in awe at the rising smoke. He knew that wasn't something of firearms, the smell of the burning wood gave it off. Magoichi ran back to the priests and told them to halt their attack. He told them that Tokugawa's army was setting flames to the buildings. He told them once again to surrender to the enemy and give up their path along the road for Nobunaga. They did not listen to him and only laughed at Magoichi's mistake. The gunman growled and grinded his teeth; he grabbed his gun and ran into the field trying to end this battle for good.

Tokugawa got word of the first temple being set on fire. He got the thought of it when the smokes of the flames were on the clouds. He nodded and sat back looking up at the Heavens that was being covered in darkness. He smirked and whispered to himself this: Hanzo do not fail me. Even though we have succeeded on our fire plan the battle is not over yet. Keep fighting to the last man and do not fail me!

Hanzo saw the flames but that did not distract him from his attacks. He kept swinging his kusari-gama around getting any man that stood before him. He threw his sickle forward getting a troop's head and he jumped throwing the hidden kunai from his garment down at the men who did not see it coming. Hanzo landed on his feet and ran back into his advance. He kept his head strong and his mind even stronger. The thing that slurred through it was battle, fight, kill, win. He did not think of anything else, no he was too smart to be thinking about anything else other than the battle at hand.

Akane spotted the fire in the clouds and smiled. That was their sign to push further and take down the enemy as they went. The main camp surroundings were barren from enemies and their own troops stood to keep guard. Akane and her group cut through the men that were in the way of their path. Akane and her group of female ninjas only came in contact with spears and swords but no firearms┘yet. As they marched forward they heard the infamous boom, but this boom wasn't from a gun, no it was much bigger and louder. The crack was heard even from the main camp and even Hanzo heard that loud crack in the wave of many sounds. The frightened ninjas screamed and jumped back to search for the object that made the horrid sound; Akane, frightened herself, looked about the land in front of her to see nothing but dirt. Her eyes went everywhere to search for that object. The group stepped back slowly; everyone was searching for that object. The crack was heard again and something came in the middle of Akane's group and sent them flying. Many of her troops did not survive; she and few others were on the ground straggling to get to their feet. Akane's eyes went to the source of the noises and found a hill with lush bearings. The crack was heard once more and the same exploding object hit the remaining of her troops. Akane stepped back in fear of her death but something kept her going. Her superhuman strength pulled her to run into the lush. She slashed continuously through the leaves and branches until she made her way to a large metal object with men at the end of it. Akane stared at it in awe for a moment then she went on with her attack. She was able to kill the men at the firing object quickly but she managed to obtain a large slash on her back and bruises at her arms. Akane crawled out of the lush quietly and low; she remained low and waited to see her own troops coming from the main camp. She called them out and they came to her aid. She told them to tell Tokugawa that the enemy has hidden weapons in the lush and told them to warn the rest. The men did what she asked and ran back to the main camp. The wounded Akane pulled back into the hidden lush and rested upon the weapon.

Hanzo was in the middle of the two camps. The many men he wiped out laid behind him in bloody mud. He panted heavy as he waited the enemy to charge at him. His mind started to drift for a second and that pain that came to him before slashed at his mind. He fell to his knees holding back screams and his teeth grinded into each other. His eyes were uneasy; he heard Akane's cry within his head and he screamed. The fearsome ninja pulled up slowly and began to swing the kusari-gama everywhere. The men that caught up into it screamed in horrid ways and their bodies were now chopped upon the dirt. Hanzo knew the witch craft and he would not stand it any longer. He was up against the men that bewitched him and he wasn't going to let them take control and kill him. Hanzo ran forward with his back arched slicing the red sickle at the men he came to. Hanzo was now the demon he was named for, he was the worse nightmare of every soldier, and he was out to get anyone that stood in his way. That was the reason why Hanzo was pushed out first and alone; he would kill anyone...

Magoichi pushed through the hired men and forced his way to the enemy. He fired most of them down but then he had to use his kicks and gun for the close combat. Magoichi took down few men as he could; he fought but he didn't think killing through the battle would help anything or anyone. He knocked most of the men down with the butt of the gun and kicked the others away. Every now and then he would have to use his firearm to force a group down and away from his advance.

The tactician was at the second temple, he and his group lit it up in flames. The enemy did not come after them since they did not care. The tactician went on to the third one with their flames readied. As they spotted the third temple they also spotted something else; there was a large group of heavy armored men coming at them. They stood their ground and fought them back but they weren't able to pass them to make it to the third temple. The tactician had to make the third temple light up in flame somehow but he could not push his way through. As his men fought off the surprised attack the tactician found something that was upon the ground; the item was a stick. That stick was used to put the temple to ashes. He grabbed it and ran out of the way of the enemy; he was able to make it to the sidelines where he began to work on the thing that was called dynamite. He craved a hole into the stick and poured the gunpowder into the hole. He sealed the stick up by shoving leaves into the opening and then he lit the leaves. The tactician knew if he wasn't quick enough he could blow himself up and everyone around him but that did not stop him. He ran closer to the temple and threw the stick at the temple. He fled as it cracked and exploded the temple up. The men around it were killed or pushed over to the ground unconscious.

Tokugawa saw the explosion and knew that it was it and that's all the tactician could do. He smiled and prayed for the tactician's soul to be lifted into the Heavens with no regret of dishonoring his family or his Lord, he had done well. Tokugawa ordered the advance with everyone to take down the enemy and force their way to the main camp. The troops followed his orders and they went forward into the battle and ending it quickly.

Magoichi heard a mans scream; on reflex he spun around seeing the Shadow crouched down panting. Magoichi stepped back to see the evil look within his eyes. Hanzo stepped forward seeing the victim of his next prey. Magoichi held his ground shaking. Hanzo held his ground aching for a kill. Magoichi finally pulled his gun up and aimed it at Hanzos head. Hanzo yelled for him to do it but Magoichis finger could not force himself to do it. Hanzo screamed for him to do it once again; Magoichi began to sweat seeing his death in Hanzos eyes.

"DO IT!"

Hanzo and Magoichi stood alone on the field filled with bodies and blood. The gun was pointed at Hanzos head. Hanzo crouched down panting. The two men stared into each others eyes and felt each others emotions. Hanzo could feel the anger and fear that grew inside Magoichi. Magoichi could feel the anger and hate growing inside of Hanzo. Magoichi wanted to end this battle and show everyone that the Shadow has been slain but then the thought of Akane slipped into his mind. That girl he thought he loved, the girl who he wanted her to be happy, the only girl he thought he could love. That girl made everything stop for Magoichi but that girl made everything start for Hanzo.

Hanzo ran forward with his sickle to his cheek. Magoichi froze for a split second as Hanzo was in quick pace at him. In that second he pushed himself to move backwards and he was able to block off the attack from Hanzo. Hanzo jumped in the air when his attack was thwarted; he threw down the ball at Magoichi but the gunman made his defense. He knocked the ball away with his gun and quickly fired at chain breaking the connection of the weapon. Hanzo landed near Magoichi and his eyes shifted to the ball that was rolling away. Hanzo ran forward still having half of his weapon. His next attacks were close range; he slashed at Magoichi but the gunman blocked or dodged the swift movements of the ninja. The gunman fired a shot at Hanzos hand; the bullet hit the weapons handle and knocked it away from his hand. Hanzo watched the weapon fly then he made his next attacks with his fists. Magoichi blocked them with his gun and was able to push a kick into Hanzos side. The ninja was pushed back then he ran back forward kicking the gun into the air. Magoichi watched it fly high; he watched it for a moment then he was punched in the stomach. Magoichi was forced back but he maintained his balance and jumped to the side of the ninja then he jumped behind him. The ninja watched as the gunman moved to the back but saw no attacks. The gunman smirked then he held out his hand; the falling gun was caught. Magoichi flipped it around and fired at Hanzos arm. The ninja wasnt quick enough; the bullet went into his arm and forced him to the ground. Magoichi stood there panting and watched the heavy breathing ninja lying on the floor.

"Done..."

"Master Magoichi, the priests have surrendered to Tokugawa!"

The gunman turned around to see a troop smiling and waving his arms around.

"Good..."

Magoichi turned back to see the ninja had fled.

"That was a great fight Hattori Hanzo. We shall meet again" Magoichi whispered to himself.

**Authors Notes**:

Yep this is the battle scene! Im sorry all you Hanzos fans for the loss of Hanzos battle with Magoichi but it is pay back right? So Magoichi did not defeat Hanzo but only managed to see how the famous Shadow fights in battle. As placed up in the chapter Magoichi can not kill Hanzo for the infatuation for Akane still rests in his heart. So yep, Hanzo got away, Magoichis army lost due to surrender, and Akane and Hanzo are going to talk about the battle or at least Tokugawa might while they heal. Oh yeah, one more thing (uncle from Jackie chan adventures) the bunny from last chapter, well the bunny is my power animal while the butterfly are beautiful, graceful, free, elegant, and all the things Im not! Hee hee sorry but yeah thelonelybunny wouldnt sound right and I saw a butterfly that day┘

**Zomg Time**!

Just to let people know that I am not following the path of Hanzos story in Samurai Warriors I or II, I cant, I just cant sighs and shakes head- Well two reasons why! Akane is in here and she messes up the story line big time and there wont be the same battles happening at the same time. See, the first battle was against Toyotomis Army or also known as Hideyoshi. The first battle was only with Hideyoshi and he did not yet join up forces with Nobunaga; see, not going in the same path as in the game, sorries to the people who were hoping that. And the second reason why is because I dont wanna play Hanzos story line because I already have him at max (kudos to me) and I have other people who need to be at max so why do it? And an addition to the second reasons is because me and my brother (mostly I am) are trying to beat Liu Beis or at least Cao Caos story line in Chaos mode on Dynasty Warriors 5. That thing is hard man! On the first level Liu Bei (bro) and Guan Yu (me, I dont like being Zhange Fei) who are both at max and who had their health taken all out but a tiny bit by Zhang Baos stupid rocks! MEH! So unfair! Ah well, those are the reasons. Sorry to people who wanted the story line on perfection but I cant do that since Dynasty Warriors...

**Question Time**!

Yay! Question Time! Well I have a question from OrochiWarriorx and its to Lord Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Do you think you can use Akane to your advantage? Maybe use her to get to Hanzo, to reveal to you about his past?

Tokugawa: I would never thought of doing such of a deceiving thing! He is my loyal guardian and he is the true protector of the Tokugawa Clan! I cannot use him as a puppet, you should know that Hanzos power is to fight for me and I shall not use it against his will. He trusts me and I trust him, he gives his life for me and I shall at least give him something in return such as respect. I am sorry; I cannot deal with such an evil thing┘But, as his Lord and Master I should at least know something about him. Something that I should really know but, argh! Do not tempt me any more!

Author: Wow┘WAY TO GO OrochiWarriorx! You made him a huge part of the story! I really thank you for asking that question and it was truly amazing! It makes me wonder if Ieyasu would do something such as that to get to Hanzo but I need to look up on his profile history before making that a plot in the story. Thank you anyways and please ask more questions like that! It makes me really think.

Author and Tokugawa: -waves at the readers- See you next chapter!!


	8. Magoichi

When as the spur of the battle calmed Hanzo and Magoichi fought. They fought in front of no one and there were no witnesses against Magoichi's victory. The Shadow had disappeared within his own darkness before a soul could come. Magoichi did not care if his battle was won or lost, he felt as if he lost the whole war. Magoichi could not stand up against the famous Hanzo nor could he stand up to his stature and win Akane or anything that Hanzo has won. Magoichi had to brush that loss off his shoulder as he went on with his life; the memory of this will be played back in Magoichi's mind but there was no way he will ever regret it. He has learned of Hanzo's power and had to trust him with Akane…he has too or he could never be able to see Akane's happy face ever again.

"I will give up the things I love just to see her happy…I would do that for any woman."

Akane had crawled out from the lush when she heard the priests cry surrender. Her blurred eyes watched the priests crying and racing to the main camp upon horses. She smiled at the victory for her Lord and for her own Master. Akane tried to push herself up but the slash on her back forced her to stay down and rest more. She was afraid if she closed her eyes she would die but those baggy and tired eyes did not care anymore. Akane laid her head down but then she pulled it back up. She looked at the smoke in the sky and smiled once again for her victory. She pulled her head down her eyes remained on the sky; a black shadow passed over head and she passed out.

That ball of darkness was Hanzo.

+Day After

"Please Lord Tokugawa!" the priests bowed low to the Ieyasu. The Lord laughed and nodded his head. He told them his way to help them but he explained that they will no longer follow the path of Nobunaga but their old ways. He told them that their hired army may rest before they head off and also told them that they shall give Ieyasu and his loyal right arm a place to stay in rather than tents. The priests agreed to all the orders and quickly fled to get two rooms ready in the main temple. Tokugawa laughed once again seeing his plan was successful and he was on his way to victory and unify Japan in no time.

Hanzo was also pleased to see the victory and his Lord's laughter. He did not show it but inside he felt glad of their winnings. Tokugawa turned to his loyal right arm and smiled. "Go see your friend will you not? She must be awake by now." Hanzo nodded his head and disappeared into shadow. Tokugawa watched him leave as always then turned back, "Ah Hanzo…what is that young maiden to you? She is more than a friend is she not?"

Hanzo appeared in the corner of his tent. In the bed was Akane; next to the bed was Magoichi. Hanzo's eyes were planted upon Magoichi as Magoichi's eyes were planted upon Hanzo. Hanzo walked over to the young maiden and his fingers brushed the hair out of her eyes. "How is she?" he asked calmly as his fingers slid down her face. Hanzo's eyes never left her face as Magoichi was surprised by the actions from Hanzo.

Magoichi cleared his throat, "She's fine. She did wake up once and asked how you were and I told her that you were fine." Magoichi looked back down to Akane's face where Hanzo's fingers glided upon her face. He looked back up to Hanzo. _'I thought wrong about the Shadow. I thought that he would be something of else. Those stories that I heard were tales or were they true at some point? No they must be true, what he did out on the battle field…that was him. Then if that was him then who is right now?'_

Hanzo's eyes finally lifted up to Magoichi. "You are leaving tomorrow morning?"

Magoichi chuckled, "I thought you would never ask that." He chucked once more and nodded his head, "Yes I am. I have other things I have to take care of and I see that I already caused some problems here."

Hanzo didn't say anything about the problem comment then he finally came up with something to say. "Would you like to use my tent for shelter? Akane and I will be using a room inside of the temple" Hanzo said.

"You too?" Magoichi chuckled by the surprised look in Hanzo's eye. "Thanks for the offer though, the priests have given me one of their rooms to sleep in also. Sorry to disappoint you."

Hanzo shook his head, "You did not disappoint me" he looked back down to Akane. "Will you take care of her until tonight and take her to the temple? I need to take care of other things." He turned around and began to walk back to the corner.

"You-you're trusting me with her?!" Magoichi stood up in surprise.

"Yes I am. I understand what you feel for her and I also know that you are willing to let her go because you care for her that much. You only want her to be happy, isn't that right Magoichi Saika?"

Magoichi stood there in surprise and then he nodded his head. "I will take care of her Hanzo…" before Hanzo disappeared Magoichi asked one more question. "Does this mean what happened on the battlefield is forgotten?"

Hanzo looked at him, "What happens on the battlefield stays on the battlefield." Hanzo disappeared into Shadows.

Magoichi smiled and shook his head. "You are really confusing—'what happens on the battlefield stays on the battlefield'? Oh I get it, tricky Hanzo, very tricky. You are a different man when it comes to living life but when it's for your Lord and it is War you are someone else…" Magoichi plopped down on his seat and shook his head laughing. "Akane you have picked one a good one…"

The night came and Magoichi escorted the awaked Akane to the temple and took her to the empty room that she would share with Hanzo. Magoichi spotted the one bed and tried to hold back his smile but he couldn't. Akane asked why he was smiling and he said nothing. Magoichi walked to his room and went to sleep very, very quickly. In the early morning Magoichi left, Akane woke up on time to see him off and Hanzo watched from the trees of the leaving gunman. Akane went back to her room and rested till noon and Hanzo he rested along with her.

Tokugawa rested one more day until they packed up and left on to the next place where they will wait for the next battle.

-The Angel and the Devil. The Right and the Wrong. Next Battle, Akechi Mitsuhide and Nobunaga's Army!-

**Author's Notes**:

Sorry this is short and doesn't have much but its more like a review. I won't explain everything because I'm too lazy today and junk. Meh, keep reading though! You wouldn't want to miss NohxNobunaga or maybe MitsuhidexRanmaru or MitsuhidexAkane! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Well keep reading and make sure those things happen or don't happen! Wow I love make everyone on edge or am I just making myself on edge? Gah! Confused…well keep up!

Question Time!

Four questions today! YAY! Two are for Magoichi, one is for Tokugawa and the last one is for Hanzo; the two people who asked these questions are TripleMGirl and Orochiwarriorx YAY! So here they are!

You did not kill Hanzo because you were afraid and because of Akane, props on destroying his main weapon, but do you think you ever have the balls to kill him? Do you think that maybe that the monks forced his demon side to come out? Do you think he would ever hurt her? And if so are you willing to kill him even if it means that she won't ever like you again?

Magoichi: Wow…that's pretty straight forward. I thank you for kudos on my quick movements and getting his weapon out but that balls remark, ouch. Heh, well I'll try to answer them all. I don't know if I could ever kill the Shadow. He is one mysterious guy and he is quick on his feet and on his mind. He knows the battlefield and what to except, he's been longer in war than I have and has a better reason to fight than I do. I know the monks were only trying to kill him or make him snap I really don't think that they wanted his demon side out, if they did then they would be pretty stupid; them of all people should know what demons do and I highly doubt they wanted to die. From what I seen last it's hard to tell if he will ever hurt her…and if he did…it's not my right to bud into their relationship; I've caused too much trouble for the both of them. Well, if Hanzo really hurts her and she's crying and is always sad then I would knock sense into him but not kill him and I would do it even if she would hate him...Wow so depressing but very good questions.

The next one is for Lord Tokugawa.

Thank you for answer Tokugawa, I only asked that question to see of how you treat your vassals. Domo arigatou.

Tokugawa: Do itashi mashite. You are very welcome Lady Orochi. It was very interesting and I am proud to answer anything of yours. How I treat my vassals count on how well they fight and how well they treat me. Hanzo treats me with respect and I would like to show him the respect back but I still do not know weather I should use Akane for my own good…she is under my army now and I could do whatever I please with her, she does serve me and. Well I'm still giving it some thought.

Magoichi again

If you still love Akane, but know she loves Hanzo, why don't you just try to find someone else if you're scared hurting Akane by killing Hanzo.

Magoichi: Well it's hard to do that girly. When you love someone that much you really want them in your life but you can't have 'em. Already I'm getting over her but still she has a special place in my heart if Hanzo gives her up or if she needs anything. Thanks for asking TripleMGirl and I hope there is a woman out there for can fulfill my wishes and dreams.

Author: -waves hands- ME! ME! ME!

Author's brother: -bonks author out- …Hanzo's turn…

Why don't you kill Magoichi already, if you can tell there's something between him and Akane?!?!

Hanzo: -glares- There is no sense for killing unless there is something to kill for. Akane will no betray me and I know what Magoichi feels. He knows his limits against me and he cares for Akane too much to hurt her like that. I will not kill Magoichi…

Author: Ow…-wakes up- Well, there is the answer from Hanzo…-shakes head to fully wake up-

Author: YAY w00t! So yep! Thank you once again Orochiwarriorx and keep asking the questions because the characters and I are having fun!

Akane: -waves arms- Ask me something! Ask me something!

Author, Magoichi, Akane, Hanzo, Tokugawa: -waves- See you next chapter!!


	9. Random

**Disclaimer**: This is not a chapter of the story…sorry it's just a random things that I thought of on the way home…

**Author's Time**: 

Alright!!! This is really getting' good! (playing Dynasty Warriors too much…now starting to copy the lines of Meng Huo) –sighs- Anywho…-waves hand in front of her- This section is just for random since I really didn't want to write anything yet…I'm still pondering on how to introduce Mitsuhide or even how I'm going to start it –sighs again- Total writer's block…but! I didn't want to keep my fans waiting –smiles with sparkles- so I decided that I'll just answer the questions or just really blab on about random stuff –people run away- aw…I like talking about random stuff though…OKAY! Back on track! –loses track again- um…oh right!! Question time and all that jazz…-author gets trapped in cardboard box- the characters will now take over since I am stuck in a box and I'm having a writer's block…GO GET THE FAN MY CHOSEN CHARACTERS THAT I DID NOT CREATE!!! Please characters…make this good so I get good reviews…please? T-T

**Q & A TIME**!!:

I have a question from Shadow Servant VII and it's about Oichi.

Okay, well I haven't gotten that far yet –muffle voice comes from box- I wasn't thinking placing Nagamasa into the fanfic because I'm just referring to the first game because me and my bro haven't played it or bought it yet so I'm not really sure if Nagamasa appears in the second game…Well back to the question, no I will not be placing Nagamasa into this, and I'm sorry to say that I'm not killing off Oichi. Yes, even I (who acts like her) get really annoyed with the brat but I wasn't going to make her annoying I was about to make her down to Earth as she tries to help her brother so yeah…sorry once again Shadow Servant VII…Now I wonder if I'll be killing the characters off…GAH! –hits head against box wall- I can't think…

Akane: Since the Author is stuck in a box of emotions (haha) she won't be able to go on with the answering or the asking or even the introducing so I!!! Akane –whispers: Hattori- will be taking her job at this moment until she gets her marbles back into place –more bangs against the box. Akane slides away from it and leaves the author alone- ANYWAY!!! Let's get on with the questions!! YAY!!! Alright first I'll be answering Orochiwarriorx's questions. –clears throat and reads the reviews- This one is for Lord Tokugawa:

I'm sure you have seen Ranmaru before, um is it a male or female?

Akane: Who's Ranmaru…? –in background author and Magoichi's laughter is heard- Okay…? Your answer Tokugawa?

Tokugawa: I indeed have seen Ranmaru once and I am also clueless by if the human is man or woman…He has no breast but his face and voice, they're both high and mostly feminine. I am sorry I cannot give you a full-

Ranmaru: IMA A MAN!!!! –Mitsuhide holds Ranmaru back-

Tokugawa: -coughs: Highly doubt it!- Excuse me…I hope that I at least shed some light on your question Miss Orochi…

Ranmaru: A MAN!!!

Akane: …-confused- Okay then…Next question from Orochiwarriorx. OH! It's for me! Thank you Orochiwarriorx!! –bows- M'kay, this is the question:

Do you think that you are right for Hanzo? Don't you think that someone like Oni No Nobunaga will try and use you to get to Hanzo? The monks tried but they are no demon. And do you know what style will you adopt for yourself, after all a ninja is not a ninja without a main style. Oh also, do you know Kunoichi?

Akane: Um…Well…0-0 Um…Am I right for Hanzo…? I uh…well…I don't know…AM I RIGHT FOR HANZO?! AH!!! –tries to hold back tears- What happens if I'm no- -author from background: get on with it!!!- OH! Right… um…I don't know Nobunaga and of course I know monks aren't demons…is this a quiz of something? –many sighs are heard- What?! Oh style…um…I haven't really trained under anyone yet so I don't know about styles…I was just-- -author: SHUSH! Spoiler no!- Oh! Right! My past isn't ready to be exposed yet so I can't really say anything about my past. And last question, Kunoichi? I think I heard that name somewhere but I really don't know the people that Master Hanzo, Master Magoichi, or Lord Tokugawa know of…

Magoichi: Believe me, you don't **want** to know Nobunaga.

Akane: Oh…okay..NEXT QUESTION! This one is for ya Magoichi!! M'kay and like before it's from Orochiwarriorx.

Trying to do the hero walks into the sunset thing? I liked your response, but what are you going to do next? I mean the smart thing might have been for you to join Tokugawa, unless you plan you join his opposing forces to help break them from within? Or you might try to get another battle with Hanzo?

Magoichi: Heh, morning sunrise walk. Thank you for commenting of my response Miss Orochi. Well I'm not the type to roam into armies and just fight; I'm a mercenary who gets hired and trying to make my way up to Nobunaga. The priests hired me since they had heard many good things about my battles before and I did need to money for it. Yes it would've been smart to be hired into Tokugawa's Army to make my way towards Nobunaga but that's not my thing, I would rather wait till I can get Nobunaga one on one, or at least that Keiji guy… Me have another battle with Hanzo?! Ha! No way! Sorry, it's just that I didn't have a good start on that guy and I was hoping having a good ending with him. If he wants another fight then I'll give him one but it won't be to the death…I would like to get many women into my life as possible.

Akane: -slides away from Magoichi- Thank you Orochiwarriorx! Now next person is TripleMGirl All right, this one is for Magoichi, he's pretty popular now, hee hee. The question is:

Girly?!?!?! Who does Magoichi think he is?!?!?!?!

Akane: Well…that really wasn't a question but-AH! –gets pushed out of the way by Magoichi-

Magoichi: Who do you think **I** am?!?! What about you **missy** and your snappy attitude?!?! You should be honored that I'm answering your quest- -gets pushed out by Akane-

Akane: How rude, I was talking! Hmph! Well okay, next question from TripleMGirl and-hey! This one is for me, yay I feel so important -takes time to spin in her sparkles- All right this is the question:

We all know Magoichi said that he'd never ever kill Hanzo (CUZZ HE'S A WUSS! Jk, Magoichi) and he said that if Hanzo died or something that he'd always be there for you, right? Well, if Hanzo DID die would you go to Magoichi, someone else, or be emo for the rest of your life?

Magoichi: Yeah you better be joking or I'll show you who's a wu- -gets cut off by Akane-

Akane: Shush! Let's see, I don't know…Magoichi is a nice guy…

Magoichi: That's right –nods-

Akane: But…

Magoichi: BUT?!?! –mumbles-

Akane: He kind of scared me with that awkward kiss for his first impression so I think he's out of the question.

Magoichi: Sorry! I thought you were beautiful, I couldn't help it. I bet Hanzo was thinking the same thing…

Akane: Tch yeah right! Anyway, I might be still in Tokugawa's army but I don't think I'll find someone else. ALRIGHT! I answered the question! Yay Alright next question and this is for my honey-UH! I mean- -blushes- HANZO!! Ahem…here's the question:

What's wrong with you, boy? What do you mean, 'There is no sense for killing unless there is something to kill for'? Killing is FUN! AH! And don't you glare at me again either, or you'll get a taste of the back of my hand!

Akane: GASP! What do you have to say Hanzo?!

Hanzo: You have no sense of peace in a time of Chaos, do you? –disappears-

Magoichi: Hold up! Hold up! Listen girly, you should never disrespect your elders like that! Hanzo is a man with a mind while **some** girls don't! –fights back for hanzo-

Author: GASP! –breaks through box- MAGOICHI AND TRIPLEMGIRL MAKE A GREAT COUPLE!! Hee hee! –goes back into box-

Magoichi: WHAT?! –flustered- Me and Girly?!?! You **gotta** be kidding me! I would never like her even if she was the last woman on Earth! I would become gay if that were to happen!

Ranmaru: -scoots over to Magoichi-

Magoichi: And that WON'T be anytime soon –glares at Ranmaru- Don't you have HorseHide or something like that?

Ranmaru: GASP! –steps on Magoichi's foot- Don't you dare say that about Lord Mitsuhide ever again! –stomps off-

Magoichi: -holding his foot- Geez acts like a woman for sure…

Akane: Um…okay…Well that's all the questions and the Author will be pondering about the next chapter so be ready for it m'kay?!

Author's arm broken through the box, Magoichi, Akane, Hanzo, Tokugawa, Mitsuhide, and Ranmaru: -waves- See you next chapter!!!


	10. Akechi Mitsuhide

A body fell into the dirt blood puddle; Mitsuhide raised his sword and looked at the other men that charged at him. He rushed forward almost being invisible and in mere seconds he appeared behind the men that were charging. Mitsuhide shook his sword a bit and the men fell to the ground. Mitsuhide turned to see the fallen men that lay in the bloody mud puddle. "Is this how it must be? Is there another way?" He sighed and turned back around. "I am sorry Ranmaru but if you wish to subside on a demon's path then I will not stop you." He raised his sword as more men charged at him. "But, if you stand in my way I will take no hesitation to push you down!" He cried out and ran forward in the stillness of the night. He swung his sword and broke through the charging men and broke off their formation.

'_This is for you Ranmaru…this was all for you…' _

- - - 

"Ha ha! Isn't it a pleasure to have a nice place to stay in?!" Tokugawa cried out and raised his cup as his men cheered on for their Lord. "Thanks to the Gods above we found an old castle! Such a wonderful night!" he cried out once again to his men, his men cheered. "Let us drink on the wonderful occasion!" Him and his men drank down the sake cups and laughed in delight after they took down the stimulant. "For the Tokugawa Clan, and a new era of peace!" their Lord shouted laughing. His men did the same and raised their empty cups. "Who's ready for more?!" his men shouted a cheerful 'yes'.

Hanzo sat upon the roof gazing at the stars that shone brightly over the Earth. He sighed and he let his head fall down. 'Will Lord's era of peace come?' "Hanzo, here's the drinks" Hanzo raised his head to see Akane walking to him with a sake bottle in one hand and two small cups in the other. Hanzo watched her as she sat down next to him; she poured the cups and gave one to Hanzo. "Cheers for last battle, right?" she spoke and raised her cup lowly. Hanzo nodded his head and did the same; they both drank down the small cups of sake.

"Thank you Akane" Hanzo said and looked over to the young maiden who sat in pleasure upon the roof and gazed at the stars. He smiled softly and pulled his cup to the tiles; his eyes went up to the bright shining stars upon the black blanket above. Hanzo leaned back against the wind; the breeze pushed his ponytail into a tussle as he closed his eyes. He took in a soft breathe of the night air and slowly and softly he let it out through his nose. His eyes slid open to see the sky once more; oh how beautiful it was on the outlook of the ninja.

"Hanzo…?"

"Akane?"

The young ninja chuckled softly. She looked upon her lover and smiled. "Hanzo, I have a question for you, do you mind?"

The ninja shook his head, "Not at all, what is it?"

Akane's hands placed on her lap, her fingers overlapped each other as she looked for her words. "T-the next battle…it's with Nobunaga Oda?" her voice cracked when she said the demon's name. She pulled her hands out of her lap and wiped the sweaty palms upon her kimono. "I-I heard terrible things about him, wh-what is he?" Even through the dark night Hanzo saw her face turn pale. She fitted her hands back upon her lap and eased herself; she calmed her breaths and closed her eyes softly.

Hanzo's eyes moved away back to the sky. "What have you heard? And where…?" his eyes turned black and they moved back to the young girl who sat by his side.

Akane gulped, "I-well…I heard it from the soldiers and even from Lord Ieyasu. I heard that he was a demon of horrible rituals and his power is stronger than anyone else's. I also heard that he will not stop at nothing to get his unification, and by meaning that, he'll kill anything and anyone that stands in his way. I heard that he has a powerful army along his side and even Toyotomi Hideyoshi is back on army." She twiddled her fingers along her lap. "And I heard that he has a beautiful lady that is known by 'Noh'. Is this all true? Are we going up against a demon of ruthless killings?" She looked from the ground where soldiers and geishas came out from the castle to Hanzo who hadn't moved from his position.

While Akane was talking his eyes glued back to the bright stars above. He heard every word that came from the female's mouth; he was in tune with it all, just his eyes focused upon the night sky. It was for once when there was no battle cries and blood streaming through mid-air. It was for only a short while when the World seemed to be at peace. Night had the weird sense of doing that to the hearts of the lost. When she had seized her explanation, he turned his head softly to his right and then looked back to the stars. He didn't want to have her fail in battle with such lies, instead he would tell her the truth.

"Yes, Akane, it's all true." He heard the female sigh softly. A light smile board at his lips at the sweet sound of her sigh; she was truly one of a kind. "Do not worry, my love." Akane's face came red as her name as she heard those soft words. Dark tone or not, those meant something. "In battle, we are stronger than we are now. I'll protect you at all cost." A gasp left her lips in a cheerful way. With her ninja-like movements, she wrapped her arms around Hanzo and pulled him tightly into a hug. Within that hug, the couple lost their cups and bottles to the ground in the glass breaking noise. However, they did not mind as Hanzo's arm wrapped around Akane's slender body to hold her in a comforting hug. "Let us rest; we must travel in the morning."

- - -

The horses paraded in the next town. The many citizens stopped to bow to their men in armor and of course, Lord Tokugawa, a daimyo. The warriors waved their hands, luring in the woman of the town, catching their giggles. Tokugawa had his held up high in his praise as Hanzo was already ahead of them in the forest. Akane rode behind Tokugawa as a second bodyguard to the Lord. It was surprising how Tokugawa had became so close to Akane within this short while, though, it wasn't for the beauty of her body or the kindness she had shown him, it was a hidden matter. With this hidden matter, he kept it "hidden" from Akane and of course, his loyal bodyguard, Hanzo.

"Lord Tokugawa, are we almost to the camp site?" Akane spoke up over the clacking of the horses' hooves to the ground, the citizens of the town, and the calls and coos the warriors behind them were making.

Tokugawa turned his head over his shoulder to give Akane a sweet smile before he moved his head back forward to the up coming forest. "Yes we're almost there. This is were we would meet our next battle with Nobunaga." With the name Nobunaga brought Akane down, but the words of Hanzo's voice last night had cheered her up. Worried as she was, she knew that she would not die unless Hanzo would die. She couldn't say it, but she was thinking that she was actually falling in love with her "master".

It only took thirty minutes to reach the open field outside of the town. It was close to the town; in which brought Tokugawa the weary sense that this wasn't the correct position. His hand went above his eyes and scanned the land site. With a nod, he pulled off his horse and stepped around a bit in the grass. The placed seemed correct but his intuition gave off the wrong sense. With a silent sigh, he ordered his men to start with the camp. Akane dismounted from her horse and stepped to the side of her Lord. With a bow before speaking, she looked up to him. "Lord Tokugawa, is something a matter?" The Lord merely shook his head…she knew something WAS wrong.

- - -

By nightfall, the camps were pitched up and the torches were lit for the men and women. The sky was clouded with smoke from the many pots and pans that were cooking for the night's meal. The smell of sweat, food, and animals had fumed the air with its stench. To the men, it was nothing to others it was something. The night guards were roaming around the site in sure that there were no illegal trespassers or enemy spies. Within this time, Hanzo and Akane were nestled in Hanzo's tent, waiting for any orders that would come up from their Lord.

Hanzo stood in the corner of his tent; his eyes were closed shut as his mind was off in thought. Akane sat on his bed as she read through the letters from many warlords around Japan. It was then when a soft sound filled the two ninja's ears when they had woken up from their leisure time. Hanzo slowly stepped around towards the entrance of the tent as Akane silently stood to her feet. There were soft steps of horse's hooves against the green grass. Luckily, the lush floor was padding the steps of the horse, but to the two ninja's it was clear as day. Hanzo looked over at Akane, with a soft nod he moved out. Akane followed him closely behind, both of them at high speed.

It was only moments when Hanzo had meet up with the intruder. His fingers swiped against the man who rode the horse, forcing him to fall off it. The horse went crazy, prancing about in fear and stun. Akane whizzed pass the horse to make it at Hanzo's side to see who was intruding upon their campgrounds. Several groans came from the man as he stood slowly to his feet. In the darkness, Akane noticed the male had a bright armor on, a sword at his side, and was really handsome. Thankfully, it was dark for her cheeks were red.

"L-Lord Tokugawa…I need to speak with him!" He male shouted, throwing his hands out to Hanzo's suit and clenching the cloth within his hands. Hanzo retorted, pulling his fist out on the male and sending him flying backwards. The two heard the massive thud on the ground and the heavy cough as the wind was knocked out of the male. Hanzo slowly stepped forward, his glaring eyes lowered to the male on the ground. "P-please…I am Akechi Mitsuhide! I-I can help with the attack on Lord Nobunaga!" the male shouted, trying his best to speak with the heavy force that had built up on his chest.

Before Akane could even gasp and urge Hanzo not to kill him, Mitsuhide passed out on them; with a heavy sigh from both of them, Hanzo picked up the male. Akane walked slowly next to Hanzo as he carried the male over his shoulder. The female's eyes were locked on the male's handsome complexion. Never in her life as she'd seen a male as beautiful as him…well, next to Hanzo that is. "Who is this Akechi Mitsuhide?" Akane pondered aloud, catching Hanzo's attention. The dark male chuckled lightly before they continued to move towards the camp.

**Author's Notes**:

NO! I'm sooo sorry! I kept my fans waiting -sniffles- What a horrible author I am! Shame on me! In anycase, I'm back! I know I didn't write a lot this time but I tried to do my best. I have this 20 pg paper now and I have to be working on that but my mind is blown so I decided I would type a new chapter up! I apologize for the fact of the "random" page; I just didn't want my fans being really sad without a new chapter. Ano, this is all I got, but I promise that I will continue to write more! My mind is now set on this [next to the 20 pg paper that is, lol. Now on to the questions! YAY!

**Q & A time**:

Will Okuni, come into the story and how will she affect it, I mean in the game she had a major hormonal problem.

Orochiwarriorx, I'm hoping to add Okuni within the story. She would be upon the later and ending of the story, so you don't have to worry about her pretty face yet. Which also means that Gomon will be in it as well. They will be minor, like the background or Okuni would make Akane lady-like and have Hanzo get all -raises eyebrows- You know Heh, heh, seeing Hanzo like that, HAH!

Another for Orochiwarriorx and it's to Ranmaru:

You have been redeemed you are a boy, but stop dressing and acting like a girl, I mean come on dude, why do you do it?

Ranmaru: I had begun battle at an early age. AND I DO NOT DRESS LIKE A GIRL! I have a boyish style, not a woman's style!

One more from Orochiwarriorx for Hanzo:

You will be in battle with another demon, and this one can fly! Do wish to train yourself in the ways of the force? (jk) but which of the other characters do you wish to meet the most? Is it Yukimura?

Hanzo: Force? Hm, Nobunaga is a man with evil intensions. He is no demon, only a man as I am. We will be fighting as men would, and if he would become a flying demon, I know my life and Akane's too would be lost. Which character do I wish to meet the most? Sanada Yukimura, he's a young man that I heard much about. Do I wish to meet him in battle? I would like to see how strong he is…if that is what you're asking.

Author: TripleMGirl, you have no REAL questions but you do have some that catches my eye and I will let the characters answers them.

Ranmaru: I'M NO GIRL!!!

Akane: YAY! I love you TripleMGirl! -throws fist into air-

Tokugawa: -nods- I have nothing against you Miss TripleMGirl.

Magoichi: Psh, like anyone would like to be your best friend.

Hanzo: . . .

Author: Eh…heh…heh….In anycase, I have a new fan! Valkoruusu, thank you so much for your kind words! It really means a lot to me! And of course I'm putting Keiji in! He IS awesome and his horse is really fun to ride, lol. And Ranmaru he's a--

Ranmaru: MAN!!!!!!!

Author: That's it for tonight, whew, tired already, haha. Say goodbye everyone!

Hanzo, Akane, Tokugawa, Author, (angry) Ranmaru, and Magoichi: -waves- See you next chapter!


End file.
